Avengers of minecraftia
by dgreen20
Summary: the son of Iron man has been transported into the land of minecraftia. He only has the help of Jarvis and his armor but with each passing day, he is losing his sanity and control over the power he wields. Thor sends his only daughter to go find him, along her way she finds others who have been forced to survive there. Some are not so friendly. Will they make it back to earth alive?
1. The Cube

**prologue:**

**the cube**

It was a quiet peaceful day for new york city in the middle of July. The air was slightly chilled from the night, the sun was barely rising over the sky scrapers with rays of pink and orange shining all over the eastern sky. Even the traffic wasn't too bad today. One building in particular was interesting at the time. It towered over the skyscrapers around it. Has a rather modern artistic looks. On the side with huge glowing letters read **STARK. **What was interesting about it wasn't on the outside, but what was about to happening on the inside. A alarm clock rang. Inside lived a under achieving teenage boy named Dustin. He was about 6 foot 5, wore a blue shirt with a arc reactor light shining though, khaki pants with a black leather belt, slightly tanned skin, deep brown eyes, naturally oily brown hair shaggy from being pulled on and almost pulled out, he was nearing his 17th birthday.

He didn't want to get out of bed yet a part of him didn't want to go back to sleep. He had been living there for over a year after the avenger events. During the avenger events he and his family where taking a visit to new york away from there house in Ohio. The whole event kept replaying inside his mind and in his dreams. He and his family where taking the bus to the airport to go home when it started. He saw the portal open up above stark towers and alien flying though it on there vehicles. Unlucky for him and his family they where less then a bock away.

One of the aliens flew down and started shooting everything. There bus flipped over and exploded, killing and wounding everyone inside. He was the only known survivor from that bus. He can still see the blood of his family and everyone around him pool on the roof of the flipped bus. He can still hear every cry for help, every screaming, Like a cd player stuck on replay with no off switch. He was rushed to the hospital slipping into a coma with his chest bleeding very badly. The doctors where able to save his life but with a great cost. His heart was heavily damaged and could no longer function. They gave him a new electronic heart they behaved and felt like a real heart. The problem was it was experimental and needed to have the batteries in it replaced every month.

Dustin was at the memorial for the lost ones from the event. He was approached no one else but the great tony stark/iron man. He was sorta tall with a small beard and mustache growing, brown eyes and hair, black tux and tie. He felt sorry for what happen to Dustin and took pity on him. He took Dustin in as legally a private school teacher and guardian.

Tony paid Dustin's hospital bills and had the doctors install a arc reactor to help power his heart. Over the year Dustin proved to be useful to Tony. He helped him build the mark 38, 39, 24, 25, and 35. he mainly just held stuff in place and got the tools for him. Tony let Dustin practice with the mark 2 before he let him test fly the other armors. He didn't trust him with the weaponry from any of the others.

Tony recently created a experimental chip they he believed would change the world for ever. It could create any technology and power it with a simple thought and/or command. He called it _Advanced extremis_. But the problem with the chip was it needed to be implanted in a host's brain for it to work and it needed the energy from the soul for it to work. Tony wasn't anywhere close to a suitable test subject for the chip because if he tried to even make a light bulb with it he would die in a instant, he didn't have the type of soul needed to power it. Jarvis ran a scan on Dustin while he was making breakfast and found out he was a perfect subject for the chip, his soul energy production was like a nuclear reactor gone into over drive. Tony had paid for the surgery on Dustin with his permission.

The operation was a success but there was a major side effects. It gave him a huge IQ boost but it also made him go insane. He kept hearing demonic voices in his head and randomly zoned out. Jarvis warned Tony about this but he didn't listen. It took months for Dustin to learn to control advanced extremis and what he built. During that time he started to build his own Iron man suit. It soon became a race with him and tony to see who can build the better suit. Tony always created a new suit when I got ahead while I just kept improved my only suit and never started over. He was so far a bit ahead of tony

Now back to the present day. Dustin walked out of bed and walked across the room to turn the alarm off. He didn't have the type of room you expect a rich adopted teenager to have. He had a simple computer desk with a few screens and towers, blue rug on the floor, light blue walls, a ceiling fan, dirty cloths all over the ground, a leaning tower of pizza boxes ready to fall, a picture of his with his parents at the beach when he was younger. The picture always makes his about to burst into tears.

"Good morning sir, Shall I get you your breakfast?" a computerized voice said. Jarvis always knew when i woke up and what to do it was almost scary. Still haven't gotten use to Jarvis being here.

"You know me so well Jarvis it is almost scary." I replied with a smile. Faint machines whirling around his room. Tony built the tower to save as much room as possible with electronics to make more room for decoration items. The coffee pot started brewing and Jarvis had a coffee cup ready before I could even get my slippers on. I heard the microwave start from across the room.

"Your coffee just the way you like it. Jamaican me crazy blend with 2 scoops of sugar and a small about of milk. The pancakes will be done microwaving in a second." he explained as the microwave beeped.

"Still not use to how fast you are Jarvis. Thanks." I thanked as I pulled the pancakes out of the microwave. "Any time. Tony will be landing at the tower in about 10 minutes. Best to clean the place up before he gets here. You don't want to get in trouble again?" he asked. Jarvis was a super computer tony created. I know he is a computer but at time he can make a really great friend, and other times he can be a huge pain in the ass.

"I don't have plans to get in trouble today. Going to show tony how my suit is coming along. Hopefully he has me be his backup or sidekick." I told Jarvis as I ate my breakfast. I was super excited to show tony how my suit was coming along. He made me a deal that if I could create a suit that could beat his at anything I would be allowed to help him when he goes into dangerous situations. Of course I know that is a huge lie and never will happen but I always look on the bright side. My suit was coming along pretty well. I pushed a button and my suit rose up from the ground moving aside the piles of dirty cloths.

I based it off of the mark VII design, kept the red and gold look, installed a small oxygen tanks in the backpack, made the plating thicker and enhanced it, took out the leg missiles, installed the shield generator, updated the flight systems and anti-ice systems, and added a ability I know that none of Tony's other armors can do. It was able to disassemble itself into basic parts, fly over to me, and reassemble itself around me. If this doesn't beat Tony's armor then I have no clue what can. I quickly grabbed a snow shovel from the closet. I quickly started shoveling the piles of dirty cloths into the laundry shoot. Wasn't long before I heard the all so familiar sounds of the thrusters of Tony's suit. Tony lets me live here alone while he and pepper live at his place. Wasn't all bad. Have a lot of time to myself to think and build, can almost do what I want without Jarvis reminding me of the live video feed and recordings to Tony.

I almost got my room clean when I found a strange cube like shape hidden under a pair of dirty underwear. I grabbed the fork I used to eat my pancakes with to find a purple cube. I look outside to see Tony arrive in the mark 33 (XXXIII). The suit opened up and let him out of it staying in place. I learned from what Tony told me to never poke the cube. You'll end up god knows where, send something here, or worse. I turned away from it to try to great tony as he walked in the door. Before I could twist the knob a pair of purple tentacles grabbed a hold of my feet and tried to pull me backwards. I look down to see it was coming from the cube. It pulled be back but quickly grabbed a hold of my welded down bed frame.

"Jarvis what the hell is going on?" I asked still holding on. "I don't know sir, I'll let Tony know immediately." he said. Oh great, Tony was going to save me from what ever this was. Get the popcorn because that was something that I know was going to take a while. The cube kept pulling and pulling but with no luck. My feet felt like they where about to be ripped off. "You do that. I'll try to save myself." I said as my right armor gauntlet flew from it's stand and onto me. I quickly shot a repulsor at the tentacles. they retracted for a second allowing the leg armor to fly over and assemble itself before grabbing again. I look out of the window to see Tony now running to get inside. I heard the door slam open and Tony ran inside. He kicked down my bedroom door and tried to pull me away from it. A tentacle went straight for tony but quickly stopped and grabbed my other arm just as my faceplate got on.

"Don't worry. I won't let that thing get you." he said with a very uncertain tone in his voice. "Jarvis I need you to pilot my suit over here to give me more power." Tony yelled as he strained to keep me from going toward the cube. More tentacles came out, grabbing a hole of my waist and chest, pulling harder hurting worse. I could hear the sounds of Tony's suit coming closer.

"Don't let go!" I yelled from inside my suit. Tony now gripping onto my arm with every ounce of strength he has."Don't worry, I won't. Everything will be fine." he said before the Cube shot a purple ball toward Tony and it exploded in his face letting go of me.

"Tony!" I yelled before being sucked into the cube. Darkness crept all around me, sending a chill down my spine. Almost suffocating me. The last thing I heard was Tony and Jarvis screaming for me as I blacked out,feeling cold. My last thought was that if I was going to die right now, let it be over quick.

**Alright. Got a new story up and rolling. I don't own the idea for the purple cube. That would belong to Najee, he is a great writer, and this will be kinda of my vision of a spin off of his fan fiction a bit "mob kingdom" or previously called "Yokai Shojo Rakuen" which means monster girl paradise. As for my previous fan fiction"minecraft's spirit of vengeance" It is on hold till I can get more time to write for 3 fan fictions. Please leave a review on what you think about the chapter. Please follow, favorite, and share with your friends. I'll try my hardest to update the fan fictions once a week maybe with school starting up, personal life, and my minecraft life. Yes I play minecraft so I got a idea on how to write about it. Thank you for reading and leave a review on what you think about it. Pm me if you find a error in the writing or if you know how I can make it better without lemons. Enjoy the rest of your day/night and I wish you all good luck in what ever the hell you want to do with your life.**


	2. a cube land

**Chapter 1**

**A Cube land**

I jolted awake barely being able to see though the eye holes in the faceplate and fell right back down. The air was cold and still. I was laying in a pile of fleshly fallen snow. I had a massive headache and wanted to go back to sleep. I look down to see I was still wearing my whole suit.

"What happened? I felt like I went 3 rounds in a boxing ring with the hulk." I chuckled as I pulled myself up. I remembered being pulled into a purple cube with tony and Jarvis screaming for me, then nothing, blank.

"Thank God your alright sir, I thought you would never wake up." I heard Jarvis say. The normal display screens of the suit started up. Loading bar over the 3D interface of the layout, power, 3D view of the armor with the thrusters flashing red, flight control systems, and only in my suit, soul energy counter.

"Well I had to get up some time. You don't by any chance know where I'm at, do you?" I asked him. I waited for the 3D interface to get done loading. A ding from the display screen then my jaw hung wide open. Tons of pine trees and a mountain, the problem was the whole place was made of nothing but cubes and rectangles. No triangles, circles, nothing. Just cube and rectangles. A mountain made of cubes and rectangles."Jarvis, Where the hell am I?!" I yelled. Either the interface systems where glitching or I had some really bad coffee yesterday.

"I don't know sir, I can't seem to connect to anything. There are no satellites anywhere for me to lock on to." he explained

"Then how are you able to talk to be or do anything here?" I asked looking at the sunrise.

"Before the Cube pulled you into it, I uploaded a copy of my software to advanced extremis's wireless network interface." he explained a bit more. I thought for sure it was a glitch in the systems and wanted to see with my own eyes. I took took a deep breath then my face plate off. I didn't know if the air was toxic or even had oxygen. The display screens disappeared and I saw that It wasn't a glitch and I wasn't going crazy.

"You can breathe here. The air is made up of 10% oxygen here. Nothing majorly harmful." he said as I exhaled. The air smelled of pine and a hint of winter peppermint.

"Well I now know I'm not seeing things and not crazy. Just as a precaution do a radar sweep of the area up to ¼ of a mile." I asked as I put the faceplate back on. The display screens came back. A small radar map appeared in the middle right part of the screen. So far there was no little green blips or big ones. "Nothing hostile in the immediate vicinity. I suggest you think smart here, don't know how long it will be before we find help." he explained some more.

"Yea, I'll leave all the boring crap to you. I'm going exploring. Just think of it. A unknown and uncharted land just waiting to be discovered. Everyone's dreams." I said as I started walking away from the mountain and toward the trees. I was just astonished to see everything. I wondered how it's inhabitants behaved? What type of resources where here? whether or not there was any civilization here? Heck I'll even settle for a trigger happy redneck trailer park as a sign of intelligent life here.

I kept walking till I heard something moo behind me. I quickly turn around with my repulsor charged and ready to fire. Not surprisingly it was a cow. But not a normal cow. It was made of nothing but different colored cubes and rectangles. I shot without thinking and it slammed into the side of the cow, leaving behind nothing but a freshly cooked steak floating off the ground.

"What the hell?" I said confused as I picked up the steak. Jarvis scanned it for anything toxic.

"It is safe to eat sir. Just a regular well done steak." he explained. The faceplate flew open. I hadn't eaten breakfast yet and I had no clue how long I was out. I devoured the steak as the rush of flavors filled my mouth. It tasted like it was cooked over a open flame and gave me a short energy boost. Wasn't too well done and wasn't too rare. The type of steak you expect a wealthy man to eat for dinner.

"Please tell me I didn't just eat steak from a alien cow?" I asked as I wiped my mouth with a leaf from the nearest tree. "That was delicious. Best steak I ever had." I claimed.

"From what my scans tell me that was a regular cow. Just shaped different and a tiny bit smaller." she explained. I looked around a bit before hearing a slurping sound coming from I'm guessing not to far away to my right. I turn my head to see the biggest spider I ever laid my eyes on mere feet from me. It was about half my size easy, 4 deep red glowing eyes on a head about as big as a 90's computer monitor with cube fangs each as big as my middle finger, 8 legs as long as my arm, a huge lower backside easily bigger then my head. I jumped as soon as I saw it.

"Jarvis, please tell me that isn't what I think it is? If it is I might need a pretty big freaking boot or rolled up newspaper or something." I asked as I slowly backed away from it. I never really liked spiders. Always everywhere, always scared the crap out of you, and always annoying as hell.

"That is a spider but I would be cautious. Those fangs could penetrate the armor." he warned. I kept my distance. Any spider that big needs to be left alone till you get a bigger boot. I look at the sky to see the sun start to set. My faceplate came back down and the display screens came back.

"Jarvis. Why is the sun setting already. I just woke up like 10-15 minutes ago?" I asked still backing away from the spider. It's beading red eyes still staring at me. I felt a chill go down my spine. I held up my hand ready to fire a repulsor. I looked at how much power I had. 86% and falling. I had to conserve what was left of the power. I highly doubt that they got what I need to make another arc reactor here.

As day turned into night the spider in front of me suddenly jumped right at me, barely grazing the top of my helmet with it's underbelly. I turned around and quickly fired. It landed next to it before it jumped again. This time landing straight on me. Knocking me over on my back from how heavy it surprisingly was. I extended my arms holding it away from me. The venom dripping fangs where inches away from my faceplate.

"Jarvis, divert as much power as needed to the lasers. I got an idea" I ordered as I threw the spider off of me onto it's back. "I just did sir." he replied. Time to have a little bit of fun.

I activated the laser systems in my left gauntlet. As the attachment came up 3 very powerful cutting lasers shot out. I started to slice and dice that spider bastard right down the middle. Spilling out it's guts. Under normal conditions I would be vomiting but the weird thing was no blood came from the spider. And even weirder no body was left when I turned the lasers off. Just a pile of ash and a bit of string. The attachment went back to it's dormant state.

"Power at 80% and falling." Jarvis informed. I

"This place just keeps getting weirder and weirder by the second" I said to myself.

"If you are done playing with the spider. My radar has picked up something strange." Jarvis said. I look at the radar and there was a little green blip but it was never in the same place with every sweep. Like it was teleporting. The last sweep showed it not to far away from me and closing in.

"Prepare for the worst Jarvis. I think we might have another hostile coming our way. Turn advanced extremis back on. I think I might need every advantage I can get on this world." I ordered. Jarvis had turned advanced extremis off a while back because of a tiny incident.

Not saying it was my fault but when you give a 16 year the power to create any technology with a mere thought things are bound to happen. Lets just say that a few parts of stark towers had been destroyed beyond repair by me losing control and crashing the mark 40 into the fueling bay for the cars of stark tower. Not my fault, the fuel tanks shouldn't of been so close to the windows. Tony had Jarvis to turn advanced extremis off till I could be trusted again with it on. With it off the voices stopped and I became a bit more sane.

"But sir, Are you sure? You know what could happen. We don't want another accident like the last one." he warned. I had to weigh the pros and cons of activating advanced extremis again. On one hand. I could be able to easily defend myself and others, repair my armor when needed. On the other I could go so insane that it will be impossible for me to go back to sane and possibly hurt innocent lives. I glance over at the radar screen. The little blip was almost right on top of me.

"I'm sure Jarvis. Turn it back on as soon as we meet what ever the hell this thing is. Hostile,turn it on. Friendly, keep it off." I ordered. Jarvis signed. I kinda get his point of view but you never know when you will need that kind of power again.

I kept my repulsor up and ready to fire. Hearing a warping sound I quickly turn around to see a beautiful young lady standing there with purple particles floating around her.

**Alright another chapter done. hope you enjoyed reading. the next chapter will be coming soon. the next chapter will be "_the enderwomen_". **


	3. the enderwomen

**Chapter 2**

**the enderwomen**

"Holy shit!" I yelled in surprise as I jumped back sending a repulsor blast flying straight above both out heads making her duck. I studied her features a bit. She was a little bit taller then me, 6 foot 8 I'm guessing, brown hair that went down to her waist with 2 pony tails. A black beanie hat with beads to look like eyes. A black dress that doubled as a skirt, black stockings, a pair of black folded up dragon costume wings, black leather shoes, pale white skin, and a faint purple glow around her. Doesn't look much older then 16-17ish area. She had purple eyes with part of her hair covering her left eye, B-cup chest, and really surprised look on her face.

"Sorry. My fault. I need to work on the calibration issues with them again." I lied. The calibration issue was fixed a while back. Just needed to apologize for almost accidentally shooting her.

"What the nether was that!" she yelled. Shaking a bit. I don't blame her for why she is shaking. You randomly teleport in front of a person about to fire a weapon that you never seen. Yea I would be shaking in my skin if that happened to me.

"That was a repulsor blast from the flight stabilizers. Rather simple yet effective." I explained to her a bit. I myself never understood why it does that but never wanted to. The woman's facial expression went from scared shit-less to confused. "Where are my manners. I'm Dustin, Dustin Stark." I greeted extending my hand for a handshake. She moved a bit back. Perhaps she was scared of the suit.

"Jarvis, open up the suit. I need to show her I'm friendly." I ordered.

"But sir, you don't know anything about her or this land. You saw how big the spiders are. You might need the armor on just in case." He advised.

"I know Jarvis. Just open it up. I'll keep the earpiece in just in case." I said. As the armor opened up right down the middle (like in the iron man 3 movie. If you haven't seen it please go watch it. It is rather good and will explain a lot about what will happen later on In the story), the display screen vanished and I was welcomed with a blast of freezing cold wind. I set foot into the cold snow with my slippers on. I had completely forgot about them till now. I extended my hand again to give her a polite handshake without my armor. She grabbed it and shook it a bit. The armor closed behind me.

"I'm Endra Ender. Sister of the princess of the endermen." she said in a calm soothing voice. We stopped shaking hands. "What is a endermen?" I asked.

"Hard to describe what a endermen is but in simple terms. A endermen is a hostile mob that attacks anything that looks it in the eyes and is able to break bones with ease." she explained "Before I get too confused. What was the thing you came out of? Was it some type of skin?" she asked.

"Well it is my version of the iron man armor. Based it off of the design of the mark 7. added a few features and replaced a bit more. In a way it is like a secondary skin made of an advanced titanium-gold alloy." I explained a bit. Endra still looked beyond confused. I needed to find a simpler way to explain the armor. "It is the magic of technology. Very hard to explain." I explained as simple of a way I can think of..

"Ok so in simple terms it is a new type of magic called 'techno-magic'?" She asked.

"Sure. Lets go with that." I agreed. If it made her understand a bit better she can call it huge pile of scrap metal that can fly.

"Are you the new prince everyone thinks would arrive?" she asked.

"Sorry No, I'm not a prince and don't plan on becoming one anytime soon. I'm just a regular human." I said. Her face went back to looking surprised.

"Your human. With all your shapes?" she asked.

"Last time I checked yea. Might be missing a bit of sanity but other then that I'm human. Why do you ask?" I said.

"Humans with all there shapes are so rare here. Like only 1 other one I heard of. Namji, Andr's boyfriend. Never meet him but I heard stories about him. Other then that just cube humans and other mobs." she explained.

"Ok, My turn to ask a few questions like for example. Where the hell am I?" I asked. She laughed a bit.

"This region is known as **cold wood** and place the region is in, is called M**inecraftia**." she explained.

"Minecraf... Oh shit! I'm stuck in a fucking video game world." I yelled at the night sky. "Man this day just keeps getting better and better" I said with sarcasm.

"If I may add something sir, we got a slight problem" Jarvis said through the suits speakers making Endra jump.

"Your armor just talked." she said a bit scared pointing at the armor

"Don't worry Madam. I am not a threat. I'm 'Just a rather very intelligent system" or Jarvis for short" he explained though the speakers. (For all of you who didn't know what Jarvis stood for). She calmly started to walk back away from it. "Before I forget. We got a problem sir, we got a radar signature identical to your new found friend's incoming in 30 seconds." he warned. My eyes grew wide. Another life form coming my way.

"Wow I'm popular today. Lets see if it is friendly or not." I replied. Endra started shaking in her spot. "what's wrong?" I asked.

"I think I know what is coming this way, and it is not friendly to strangers." she replied. I felt my heart start pounding a mile a minute.

"What is it?" I asked. She covered her eyes and looked away.

"My ex-boyfriend . Best for you to leave now. He still thinks me and him are dating." she said with a bit of fear. I heard stories of jealous ex-boyfriends almost killing anyone who gets near the girl he fell for. But from what Endra told me about endermen I was surly going to die, be re-animated, then die in a even more painful way.

"Jarvis let me in the armor, we need to get out of here now." I yelled as I walked toward the armor as it slowly opened up, exposing the inner workings of the suit. As I got inside it I could see Endra's sad face. Like she didn't want me to leave yet wanted me to. "I'll be back when it is safe. Till then I got to run and hide." I said as the faceplate came back down. The display screens started up and I saw the radar screen. It was rather close.

"Endra! Where are you?!" a booming voice yelled from the trees. I activated the thrusters and shot up into the air just as something came close to Endra. It was about 7 foot 9, really dark skin, almost pitch black, purple glowing eyes, looked pretty buff yet skinny as heck, no hair or cloths. Was rather weird.

I stopped at a distance where I can hear and see them talking yet they couldn't see me.

"You know I don't like you wandering off." the endermen said.

"For the last time. We are no longer dating. I broke up with you over a year ago. Now please leave me alone." Endra pleaded trying to walk away but the man grabbed her arm.

"You are not going anywhere. Your my bitch till one of us die." he demanded. She tried to get free but with little success.

"Let go of me" she pleaded before he let go making her fall face first into the snow. I felt a burning desire to punch that guy right in the jaw build up. No one should ever have to be treated that bad. But I know I would be destroyed on the spot. But something about Endra made me want to go in on a white horse and kick the guy's ass.

"Screw it. Jarvis, divert all power to shields and weapons." I ordered.

"But sir. I calculated the possibility of you living in that fight. You got a slim to none chance of surviving." he explained.

"You know what Jarvis, your right. Turn advanced extremis on when I get there. If I'm going down. I'm making sure I go down giving a good fight." I ordered. Jarvis gave a long sign that meant he didn't like what was coming up next. I started to fly the suit straight toward the endermen.

**another chapter done. hope you enjoyed it so far. next chapter will be a fight scene. you will not want to miss that. _  
_**


	4. Iron man vs endermen

**Chapter 3**

**Iron man vs Endermen**

I was flying directly toward the jerk who made Endra fall in the snow, pent up with so much rage. I was going in with a not very well thought out plan and half a mind that knows what the hell It's doing. I wasn't too far away. I suddenly had a very stupid idea that might get me hurt and/or killed.

"Jarvis, Your going to have to trust me and follow my commands exactly. No arguing, no hesitation." I ordered.

"Dare I ask what's the plan?" he asked very nervously. We where closing in. I could see the struggling.

"Like I said. Your going to have to trust me." I replied. I was about 6-7 feet off the ground flying vertical. "Hey!" I yelled thought the speakers of the suit. The endermen looked up to see me approaching very fast. I held both hands out in front of me and fired the repulsors right into his side, knocking him down, sending him flying into a tree, and missing Endra. I landed the suit feet first on the ground feet from where the jerk was.

"Ok Jarvis, this is where you will have to trust me. Eject." I ordered. The suit opened up and I jumped out skidding in the snow, completely exposed in my nightwear and slippers. Why couldn't the cube of taken me here after I got dressed. I took a closer look at the endermen jerk. He appeared to be a foot or two taller then me, rather skinny, like someone give that man a freaking sandwich skinny. Purple eyes, faint purple glow around him, no noticeable clothing. Almost pitch black skin, it almost blended into the night sky, and a bit buff in the arms.

"I'm turning advanced extremis on." Jarvis said.

"Not yet. Wait until my signal." I replied. I look over to see Endra shocked beyond belief. I didn't want her in the cross fire of this if things start getting ugly. "Jarvis take control of the suit and get Endra somewhere safe. I got a bone to pick with this guy." I ordered. I heard the suit close back up and walk behind me. I see Endra wrap her arms around the suit. Her eyes held a bit of fear and worry.

"I'll be fine. Just go." I ordered. She nodded a bit then grabbed the back plates the detachable backpack rested.

"Might want to hold on pretty tight." Jarvis warned before flying off to god knows where behind me. Leaving me alone. With this jerk.

"You should of stayed in that form of yours. Because now you pissed me off" he boasted as he pulled him self up, cracking his knuckles. I twitched my fingers at my side like you always see in the old western movies at showdowns.

"I don't care if you are a endermen, a human, or the freaking pope. You mess with an innocent on my watch, you mess with me. Absolutely No acceptations." I yelled as I looked around to see if there was anything I can use to my advantage. Tony might of paid for a few dozen kick boxing lessons for me but I never paid attention to any of them and got kicked out of a few.

So to summarize how I'm going to do, Let's see. I have little to no battle experience, no weapons, no armor, a very tiny idea on what the hell I'm doing, and to top it all off, I got a very small idea on how to control advanced extremis or what I build with it. Yea, I'm going to die very painfully. I stared right into the Endermen's eyes. Letting him know I wasn't going to back down so easy. He just smiled.

"You looked into my eyes. Now I can hurt you." he said before vanishing in thin air with a warping sound, leaving behind a small patch of purple particles in the air.

"What the hell!" I yelled jumping back a bit. I was starting to think this was a very bad idea. I heard a warping sound coming from behind me. I try to turn around but got kicked across the field into a tree. My back felt like it got hit with a pound of bricks.

"Now Jarvis." I yelled into the earpiece. Just then I felt a sudden jolt of energy. My vision changed. I could see how everything was put together and created. The pain in my backside was gone. I could feel something deep down inside wanting to be let out into the world.

"Advanced extremis now activated." Jarvis advised. I haven't felt like this in months. The feeling. The knowledge. The power.

"Alright. Time to kick some ass." I said.

_Feels great to be back. I was about to get ready to play another game of spider solitaire. What are we doing this time. Oh a fight. Well I'll try to be a bit of help._

I heard a almost demonic voice say from the back of my mind. I was warned not to listen to it. According to Tony and Jarvis the demonic voice was a side effect of the placement of advanced extremis. Other side effects was a huge IQ boost, insanity, agility boost, a million more I'm forgetting, and a endless craving for bacon. The last one was rather normal with me but I'm not going to argue. It got me a lot of bacon. Who is going to argue with that.

I hear a warping sound coming from right in front of me. Before I could react I almost got punched again but this time I was able to grab the hand before it hit. The rest of the endermen reappeared. He looked beyond shocked to see that I was able to stop one of his punches.

"But, how?" he said before trying to throw another punch. I grabbed that arm as well. He now looked very surprised. I gave a small evil smile before kicking him right in the soft spot. He gave a whimper before bend down holding his gut. I tried to kick him in the face in that time but he warped away.

I searched my surroundings for any sign of the purple particles. I could never be too careful when dealing with a unknown enemy. Out in the corner of my eye I saw a small cloud of the particles. I focused a portion of my energy onto that area. One of the trees around that area exploded into a swirling cloud of shiny, tiny, metallic, silver square plates. As the endermen teleported into the area the plates started forming a giant metal fist. I swung my arm and it went flying right to him, slamming into the trunk of a tree, barely missing him.

"Alright. You want to fight with fire. I'll show you fire." he said before the purple glow around him started getting brighter.

_Sweet mother of Hades. What the hell is he doing?_

The demonic voice screamed inside my head.

"**Torment.**" he yelled. A ball of black and purple energy formed in both his hands. He started to run at me.

_What the fuck! Are we trapped inside a Japaneses anime? _ _And on that same note. You sir, are screwed. So lucky I'm... wait a sec. Aw shit. You go down I go down with the ship. Well time to kiss my sweet ass goodbye._

the demonic voice I'm now going to call ted or something for now (I'm calling him ted because he reminds me of a ted I know.) said. I hold my arms in front of my face to try to protect my head when it makes contact. Just then another tree exploded into the plates. They started forming a metal wall in front of me just before the endermen made contact. The balls exploded in his hand, sending him flying back. The wall the fell apart and reverted back to the plates along with the metal fist by the tree. I started to feel a bit wore out. With advanced extremis running on soul energy I needed a bit of time between activations and builds to rest.

_Oh thank who ever is in charge now. We might just be able to live through this._

Ted said. I rolled my eyes.

"Sir, I got Endra at a safe area. Sending the armor back now. Estimated time for arrival. 10 seconds if I activate all the thrusters." Jarvis informed.

"Nice to know Jarvis. I don't know how much longer I can take him." I said before the endermen jumped up and started running toward me with the same type of energy balls in his hand. I tried to jump out of the way but the energy balls both slammed into my gut. They exploded sending me flying far back into a tree. I spat a small amount of blood into the grass. Every part of my body hurt. I barely had the energy to pick myself back up.

I raised my hands above my head and the plates swirled around me. I had to think of something. The harder I thought the easier the build was. I closed my eyes and pictured a couple dozen miniature missiles that tony had built into the backpack of the mark 7. I quickly opened my eyes, lowered my left arm and pointed right at the endermen with my right. All the plates formed about into a lot of the missiles and they flew right toward him.

He teleported away just before they got to him. Leaving a small crater in the middle of the snowy forest. I heard a warping sound from behind me and suddenly felt like my chest got hit with a ton of bricks. I flew back a few feet into another tree.

I picked myself up to see a bright glowing light in the sky. Thank god it was Jarvis with the armor. I raised my arm into the air and the suit broke into several pieces and started flying toward me. The right gauntlet went into my hand. I turn around and sent a repulsor blast right into the face of the endermen. He was knocked back a bit. The foot segments flow down and attached themselves. The other gauntlet flew down and attached itself. I activated the thrusters and started hovering in place.

"Good to see you again old buddy. Turn advanced extremis off. We can take it from here." I ordered as the leg segments flew into place.

_No don't turn me off. I want to kick some more ass._

Ted pleaded. I ignored him. He always got me in trouble or almost killed. Just then I felt the power leave, my vision went back to normal, and ted finally shut up. The arm segments flow into place as I sent another blast at the endermen. He jumped to the side and started throwing the energy balls at me.

Yep I am trapped inside a video game anime. I started dodging the balls as they flew past me. Tony went through this with me at lest 100 times before I got even close to passing that test.

As the last one flew past me the chest piece flew into place along with the backpack. I activated the laser systems in the left gauntlet and tried to cut the jerk in any place. He teleported just before the lasers got close. The helmet segment flew on with the faceplate slamming to place. The display screens all started up and quickly went to the weapons systems screen.

On the weapons screen was the condition of the shoulder missiles, power levels, repulsor damage sliders, unibeam activation, armor integrity, small 3D display of the endermen showing vitals and bone structure. Everything I could ever want to know about the suit.

"Jarvis divert all power to shields and repulsors. I'm going all out." I ordered before seeing the purple particles.

"Already done that sir." Jarvis reminded. I forgot I told him to do that a bit ago. Curse my terrible memory.

"Alright. Time to get serious." I said as I started flying toward the purple particles. As he teleported into view I slammed right into him, dragging him along the ground as I flew. He head butt me mid flight sending me tail spinning and him hitting and tumbling across the ground into a large pile of snow. The display screen started getting fuzzy then back to normal. I put my hands out in front of me to stabilize and counteract the thrusters.

I spun back to hit him again but he teleported right on top of me, hitting me with another ball of energy. I crashed into the side of a near by mountain as he teleported off me.

"Damn he hits hard. Let's focus all power to the unibeam." I ordered. The unibeam, to everyone who doesn't know iron man that well, is a blast of energy directly from the arc reactor in the chest plate. It is powerful but takes up a lot of power. I look over to the power levels. 42%. just enough to finish this. As the endermen teleported into view I pulled myself up off the ground.

He hit me on my side making me fall on my back. He stood over my head ready to punch it. I activated the thrusters again, tripping him. I turned back and punched him in the face as I landed. he turned back and punched me flat on the chest. Sending me back to the mountain side. I picked myself up, barely able to walk.

"You getting tired already. I finally found a worthy opponent who is able to hit me without me killing them the first try. Oh well." he said before whispering something under his breath. A tiny ball of purple and black started to grow and he looked like he was aiming right for me. "Nice knowing you jackass." he said before the ball exploded into a beam. I raised my arms to cover my face.

"Jarvis shields!" I yelled. In that second a blue light came from my hands and a light blue clear dome surrounded me. I only saw that happen with like 1 suit maybe. Heartbreaker or mark 17 (XVII), never tested it with my suit. The beam slammed into the shields, pushing me back slowly, leaving skid marks in the grass and snow. I didn't know how long the shields will last or if I had the power to sustain them for much longer.

20% and dropping dangerously fast. Wow the shields suck up a lot of power.

The beam cleared and my back was against the mountain. My forehead was bleeding a bit, I felt my heart race very fast. I had to end this. He stood there a bit shocked to see that I was still alive and kicking.

"Jarvis how much longer can I keep this up?" I said as I prepared to fire the unibeam. I had 1 shot, maybe 2.

"Your arc reactor can't take much more. It is already below half and falling." he warned. I looked over to the fire unibeam button. A good most of the systems in the suit where eye movement activated or Jarvis activated. Took a lot of time to figure the systems out and not activate the wrong thing.

I heard the chest piece start to power up. Will take a while for it to charge before it can fire. He teleported right in front of me and grabbed where the arc reactor was. Perfect.

"How are you still alive! Who are you?" he asked as he squeezed the reactor. I remembered how Endra was talking about me being a new prince but I am far from royalty. Maybe I can use that to my advantage. Scare this jerk a bit.

"Earlier I only wanted to stop you from hurting that innocent women. Then you tried to kill me. Now you got a very pissed off and very powerful man to deal with. Who am I you ask?" I asked him in a bit of pain before I saw the fire unibeam button flash on my screen. I looked over at it and it now was about to fire. "I'm the prince of the Iron men." I said before the unibeam fired. A huge flash of light went soaring from my chest right into the endermen, sending him flying though half a dozen trees into the ground hard, sliding a bit before hitting and breaking another tree.

"We are now running on emergency backup power." Jarvis said. Not good. I had like 4-5 minutes left in the suit before the arc reactor shuts down.

"Alright, lets finish this." I yelled . Before he could pick himself up I raised my arm, lowered my wrist, And activated the anti-armor missile.

"On your well to hell. Tell Lucifer that I'll be seeing him soon." I said. The missile went flying from my right gauntlet straight into the chest of the endermen. Leaving behind a trail of white smoke. I saw the endermen teleport with the missile still inside him. He reappeared right in front of me.

I turned away just before it exploded. The endermen shrieked so loudly before the explosion that it still echoed through the snowy forest. It sent me flying back into the side of the mountain then on the ground.

I look back to see a hole in the ground where the endermen was. Covered in purple blood, chunks of flesh, and a few limbs. There was no possible way in hell he could of survived that. A head fell from the sky and landed right in front of me.

I look over to my left to see a skeleton with it's jaw wide open, bow and arrows on the ground. It was made of a lot of squared and rectangles. No clue how it was able to hold a bow without fingers. My faceplate lifted open and I pointed right at the skeleton.

"Tell everyone one you know about what you just saw. Let them know that there is a new prince here who doesn't take shit from nobody." I yelled before it started running away. I look down at my suit. It has defiantly seen it's better days. Wires where exposed, sparks where flying, the arc reactor was exposed.

"Jarvis get me out of here. I need to see how our friend is doing." I said before picking up the head of the endermen I defeated. It would look great mounted on a wall or on a stick. Just to scare away others who might want to mess with me.

"I can't sir. We are running on emergency back up power. You will have to create a new arc reactor in order to use the suit again." he warned.

I swore in my mind. I can't create another arc reactor. I would need advanced extremis for that. Plus I would need a second set of hands to be able to even get it out and in on time.

"Well guess I'm walking. Just tell me where you left her and I'll go get her." I said. I dreaded the walk because I didn't know how far Jarvis went to find a safe spot for her to go to. I heard a warping sound come from behind me.

**Alright another chapter done. Sorry I haven't updated in a while. Internet was down for a bit. If you liked the evil voice from Dustin's imagination please send a suggestion for a name for it. I will be showing more of it through out the story. I studied the iron man armor and everything on it from the movies and wiki on it. Hope you enjoy it so far. Have a good rest of your day/night and I'll get another chapter up as soon as I can.**


	5. A new home

**Chapter 4**

**A new home**

Aw crap not again. I quickly turned around with my repulsor ready to fire to see Endra standing there. I quickly powered it down and dropped the endermen head. She had a big smile on her face and I could see it in her eyes that she was very grateful.

"Jesus Christ, you scared the shit out of me. We need to stop meeting like this." I said with my hand on my heart. She just walked a bit closer. "You Okay?" I asked

"I saw everything." she replied. My eyes grew wide. Did she see me kill him? Or me using advanced extremis because I scare myself big time when I use it.

"How?" I asked.

"Your friend put me on top of the hill not to far from here. Said you might need help. I wanted to help out and not feel so useless. But he insisted that I stay there and that you knew what you where doing." She explained a bit. I sat down in the snow. With the armor on my butt didn't feel cold, but it helps that some places of the armor is padded with a soft metal-plastic compound. Rather comfortable at high speeds and sharp turns. She patted my back a bit but quickly pulled her hand back as the sparks from the frayed exposed wires flew.

"All my life I never meet someone who stood up for me like you just did. That was a very brave and noble thing you did for me." she explained trying to see me face."Thank you."

"For what? Killing that jerk in a very painful and gruesome way? I'm not a killer. I just panicked. Just did what my instincts told me." I said guiltily. I know he was a jerk but I was just so pent up with rage. I didn't think straight. Endra sat down next to me. I look to see the moon start to set and the sun starting to rise a bit.

"Don't worry about Michael. He will respawn in a matter of weeks but with a grudge and a score to settle." she explained. She looked at the sky with a worried look.

"What is respawn?" I asked. She got up and helped me up.

"I'll explain later but I need to go." she said as pulled out a bracelet from her pocket. "Take this. It will allow me to find you anywhere. Think of it as a token of my appreciation." she explained as she placed it in my left hand. I didn't know how a bracelet will allow her to find me but okay. What ever works I guess.

"Thank you" I said. She almost walked away before turning back.

"I almost forgot. Can you take your helmet off please?" she asked blushing a bit. I pushed a button on the back of the helmet. Air hissed and it slid off with ease. I placed it on the ground in a patch of snow where the Endermen's head was.

"Okay, the helmet is off. why did you wan..." I said before she planted a kiss on me with her arms flung over my shoulders. Night one, I saved and got a kiss from a beautiful girl. Tony and my father would be proud. At first I was surprised but I soon found myself closing my eyes and kissing her back with my arms around her. In my mind I saw small sparks illumination the surrounding darkness for a brief second. We found ourselves kissing each other for over a minute before she pulled back.

"That was for everything you did for me." She said before looking back at the sky. "I need to go now. I'll explain everything tonight but right now I need to go." she said before vanishing. Leaving behind a patch of purple particles that slowly vanished. I picked up my helmet and put it on. a cubed sun was just starting to rise. Why did she have to go? Maybe she was just tired and wanted to go home and sleep.

"Jarvis. What just happened?" I asked.

"You got kissed and a bracelet from Endra before she teleported away. I say you've gotten very lucky tonight. Half my calculations showed they you would of died rather painfully." He said. I took the right gauntlet off and put the bracelet on. It wasn't that bad. Made of leather, few colored metal beads with weird symbols, few gems on some of the beads, and it even had a small engraving of a dragon on a metal plate. I thought it was rather cool looking. When I put it on the symbols and dragon engraving glowed bright purple then stopped just a quickly.

"This is a cool bracelet" I said before I put the gauntlet back on. "Alright fun time is over. Time to get back to surviving." I picked up the endermen head and looked around a bit. "What is the next move Jarvis, because I have forgotten every single second of all those survival shows I watched." Yea I got way too much time on my hands.

"I suggest you find a suitable spot to build a shelter and to lay the armor down at. Seems that a good majority of the hostile life forms come out at night. you build and explore during the day but when night comes you get your butt inside." he said as I kept looking around. The power was now at emergency reserve levels. as long as I don't use the thrusters or anything I'll be good for a while. Can't believe that the fight took so much out of me.

I was still exhausted and wanted a nice nap, nothing trying to kill me, a box of cream filled sponge cakes in one arm and a 2 litter of soda in the other. One problem with me having to need an arc reactor was when the power in it is low then I start to get exhausted easier. My heart takes up about 2-3% power every year according to tony to function. Again experimental heart implant. Then there is the suit sucking up a huge chuck of that power easy. And there is advanced extremis sucking up a bit per build.

"Alright let's do that. Lot better then what I was thinking. But first open up the suit. We need to conserve power and you know just as well as I do that this thing takes a lot of power to work." I said as the suit opened up.

I was welcomed by warming rays of morning sunshine, The snow crunched under me footsteps, and it was freezing cold. I rubbed my hands together. I look back to see the suit close back up. How the hell was I going to carry that mess. But first thing is first.

"Jarvis while you where searching for a spot to keep Endra out of harms way, did you by any chance find a spot where I can start building?" I asked while searching the horizon looking for something that would help carry or drag the suit to a spot where I can repair it or rebuild it which I was not looking forward to doing.

"I have indeed found house near by that appears to be abandoned. It has all the necessary accommodations near by with easy access. About 10-12 minutes in the current direction you are facing. I'm mapping out the land as we go." He explained.

"Thanks Jarvis. What would I do without you?" I asked. I thought for a second. "Don't answer that."

I threw the suit over my shoulder and started walking. It was very cold and a bit hard to carry. I went all of two feet before dropping it along with the head.

"You want me to use advanced extremis to create a special backpack for you to carry the suit?" Jarvis asked.

"You can do that?" I asked. I heard from tony he could but never really believed it

"Yes I can but it will leave you feeling a bit more exhausted then normal." he explained.

"Well then if you can then hell yea, Go ahead. Be my guest." I said. A few stone blocks from the side of the mountain exploded and turned into the plates and flew to me.

I remained still as they surrounded me. I felt then assemble themselves into a backpack on me. It was a weird metal-plastic compound pack that parts of the suit where made of, Had a center snap strap with a button, light blue, and was pretty soft. I was struck by a wave of exhaustion. I almost fell to the ground. I just wanted to sleep but I couldn't until I found a safe place to sleep at.

"Nice job Jarvis. Hell of a lot better then what I made first try." I thanked. He did do a nice job.

"Thank you sir. I'll put the armor inside the pack." He said. I look back to see the armor fly itself to the backpack. It was small enough in it's simple form to fit. It was lighter now. No clue how but I'm not going to complain. Must be something inside the backpack.

I picked up the head and started walking though the snowy forest. I looked around to see what other life forms there where here. As I walked to the house Jarvis told me about I passed a pack of wolves, some with 1 tail, some with 4-5 tails, and a really big one with 8 tails. a few cows, pigs, chickens, sheep, and something even weirder when I stopped. I saw a long snow line separating this snowy forest between and a flat meadow.

"Jarvis please tell me that this isn't a joke." I asked as I put my hand on the other side of the line. It felt warm and a bit humid. What the hell? This place just keeps gets weirder and weirder.

"It isn't a joke sir. I agree it is weird but it is real." he advised. I stepped on the other side of it. It was all flat with small hills scattered around. Few dozen farm animals scattered around. I laughed a bit. Then continued walking. Looked like a nice place to build a house. I walked a bit farther till I saw the house come into view.

It was log cabin like. Cubed tree posts on the corners, planks for walls, a few glass windows, red and yellow flowers on the front area, country style roof, rather nice looking for an abandoned house. Had a small wheat farm in a fenced in area of it. A small river running close by to it with a nice looking wooden bridge.

"You sure it is abandoned? Looks new to me." I asked looking at it. There was no possible way that was abandoned. The wheat was all fully grown with no signs of wilting, no noticeable damage, the grass wasn't high at all, and there was no animal droppings anywhere.

"95% sure. When I was over it I did a scan of it. It showed no activity inside it. Unless the owner has left and will comeback then it is abandoned. You can stay there for tonight and keep on going in the morning" he advised. 95%, good enough for me. I wasn't going to argue with him. I walked over the bridge and toward the house. As I got closer the area seemed to be abandoned. I walked up to the house and opened the door.

"Hello. Pizza delivery guy. I got a pizza for a Mr. Johnson." I said joking around. Hey we all got to laugh at something when we are in a world we know nothing about. Just keeping my sprite up.

I felt around for a light switch but found nothing. The sun was shining through the windows. The inside of it was quite nice.

A small bed with red covers on the far wall, few large chests scattered along the place, couple furnaces, a crafting bench, few bookshelves with books on them, and a nice iron sword hanging above the bed. The place was covered in dust. i placed the head on the floor next to one of the chests.

"This is a nice house, I'll admit that. Wonder why the owner of this place left it?" I asked. I took the sword off the wall and swung it a bit. Seemed balanced. The one class my father paid for a while back finally gets to pay off. I know my way around the sword to a extent. Of course I was the worst in the class but not the point.

"Nice sword. Leather grip, few minor dents along the hilt, dried blood along the edges, sharp edges, and a rather nice finishing touch along the butt of the hilt. This thing is freaking sweet." I said geeking out. Yea I was a bit of a medieval weapons and armor nut. Got kicked out of quite a few medieval fairs for pointing out inaccuracies in the weapons and armor they had. I swung the sword in a arc accidentally hitting the wall getting it into the wall.

"Nice to know that you got one thing that you have a idea of what you are talking about." he said joking. That is one thing I love about Jarvis. He always has a good sense of humor.

"Very funny." I said as I pulled the sword out of the wall. I look outside to see the sun was starting to gown down.

"Okay we got short days around here but long night. Thank god I have you to keep track of how long we have been here other wise we would be screwed." I said as I took my pack off and put it by the foot of the bed. I put the sword back to where I found it. Wasn't going to look in the chests yet till I was 100% certain that this place was abandoned.

"Note made sir. We are on day two, night two now in less then a hour of being here." he said as I got under the covers. The bed was nice and soft. Like sleeping on one of the mattresses in the middle of a department store till someone tells you to get off it. Yea more then once I've done that. I regret nothing.

"Well I'm going to sleep. See you in the morning buddy." I said yawning. Using advanced extremis really wore me out and a good night of sleep would be wonderful. I closed my eyes to try to sleep but I heard a warping sound coming from outside.

Son of a bitch! Can I get one night to sleep without having anything teleporting to me and/or trying to kill me? Seriously!

**Alright another chapter done. Now I got a problem. I just got internet back but with the type of satellite I have for watching TV, will suck my internet dry In about a week. I'm going to have to post all the chapters I written in the time my internet was out in less then a week so expect a chapter every day till Saturday at 3:00pm (Eastern standard time). I hope you all enjoyed it so far. The name for the evil voice inside Dustin's head's name suggestion was Michael by a guest. I would like to tell them thank you but I'll be using it to name the endermen he fought instead. Hope that is OK. I wish you all good luck in doing what ever you want to do with your life. Have a nice day/night. **


	6. Answers and Questions

**Chapter 5**

**Answers and questions.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own minecraft or the original idea for this. If I did own minecraft there would be a lot more ores and animals in vanilla version. The original idea for this goes to Najee. He is a great author. I just put my own spin on it And I wish him luck.**

I walked over to the door and saw Endra just standing there waiting for me to open it. At night the place was light up by weird glowing blocks of stone on the roof. It would be rude of me to not let her in.

"Come on in. the place is rather nice." I said as I opened the door for her. She had to duck in order to be able to fit through the door.

"Nice to see you again Dustin." she said as she walked to the middle of the house. She looked different since yesterday. Her hair was flowing freely and wasn't pulled back in ponytails, the beanie was gone, costume wing where gone, had a nice diamond necklace on, black t-shirt and jeans. She looked really cute."I see that you found one of Steve's old outposts."

"Who is Steve?" I asked

"Just a cube human who wanders around the lands looking for items and building stuff." she explained. I sat down on the bed and Endra sat with me.

"You said that you would try to explain everything tonight. So let's each ask a question and we each try to figure out each others world." I suggested.

"Alright I'll start. What is it like where you come from?" she asked. I thought for a bit. there is no easy way to describe earth.

"There is no simple way to describe where I come from. Has all the shapes, few places beautiful, others not so much. A majority of the countries are always at war with someone. Lots of idiots and I do mean lots (Don't believe me. Just turn on the news). Mainly covered in water. Lots of sea life. I know I'm forgetting a bunch but I never traveled the whole world." I explained. "The farthest I have gone away from home would have to be New York City before the Avenger event." I said croaking at the last part. "After it, the farthest I have gone would have to be California."

If you thought flying long distances in a airplane was boring try it in a iron man suit. No one to give you peanuts, annoying as hell when you have to go to the bathroom, it gets really sweaty at high speeds over long distances, the worst part is when you got a itch under the armor. trust me you do not want a iron man suit.

Sure you get to fly, shoot shit from your hand, rescue a person every now and again, then there is the fame, non stop screaming girls after you. I don't know which is worse, the determined fans trying to get something off you or the government trying to 'borrow' the rights to the suit off of you. You would think they would of stopped after they made the war machine armor.

I could see that she that she was interested in earth just by the way she looked when I was explaining it.

"My turn. What is respawn?" I asked. She giggled a bit.

"Respawn is where if someone from our world dies then we will come back to life in a different area with nothing but our memories and the cloths on our backs. Each respawn time is different. Endermen have about a week or two respawn time when spiders have a day or two and zombies have like every night. Different for every mob." she explained. Zombies, of course there are zombies here. Why wouldn't there be. In all the video games I played, I always had a burning hatred for the zombies. Undead corpses that walk around trying to eat you alive or turn you or lord knows what else. Just not natural for a dead body to be walking around eating the living. Guess I need to stock up on a lot of weaponry. She brushed a bit of hair out of her eyes and behind her ear.

"What happened during the Avenger event?" she asked. I dropped my head. To me that was like taking a knife and stabbing me in the heart. I never liked talking about what happened that dreadful day (I loved the movie. Don't get me wrong but for the characters sake just put yourself in his shoes before judging).

"I don't like to talk about it." I said hiding my face. She put her hand on my shoulder

"It's okay. I understand. I was just wondering what happened. Must have been really tragic." she explained. Every bone in my body told me to not tell her what happened that day but my heart told me to tell her. I can't explain it that well. Was I falling for her? I couldn't be falling for her. I don't know her well enough but something about her made me want to be with her, make her happy, and protect her at all costs.

"Do you want to know what happened that day from my point of view? If you really want to know I'll tell you but promise me you won't joke around about it." I asked with a dead serious tone in my voice.

"I promise." she said in a calming voice. I took a deep breath.

"It was just your average day last year. Nothing out of the ordinary for New York City. Me and my family where visiting there. We stopped near stark tower for site seeing for a little bit." I said about to crack up. "We where going back to the airport to catch our flight home when it happened. A portal opened up above stark tower and aliens came flying through. I barely caught a glimpse of the iron man armor before it flew up to try to stop them. The aliens got past stark and started shooting everything in site. The bus that I was on had to be about a block or two away from the tower. It flipped over, crushing everyone inside. I was knocked unconscious. When I woke up it was in the middle of the battle, everyone on that bus around me was dead, my family, little children, even the driver. the blood of everyone including my own pooled on the roof of the flipped bus. I had a piece of metal lodged in my chest covering my heart." I explained with tears starting to come out of my eyes.

"I should be dead right now. Doctors said it was a miracle that I lived. Like I was given a second chance at life. They took out my old heart and gave me a experimental mechanical heart that acted like a real one. It needed power in order to function." I said pointing at my arc reactor. "This piece here is what is keeping me alive. Without it I would die with in a minute. It was either this or become a live nuclear reactor." I joked a bit still shedding a few tears.

"Wow." she said wide eyed patting my back as I let out a few more tears. "Sorry I asked about what happened." she apologized

"It's okay. You had no idea." I said. Wiping my eyes. "My turn to ask a question. I'm wondering are you human or what are you?" I asked. I had already been past the mourning and crazy insanity that it was all a dream, months ago. I have hope that they are in a better place. Me, I'm going to hell no question. Want to make sure that I get a good seat at the devil's poker game before I go down.

"No I'm not human. I may look human but I'm not. Inside I'm really like the thing you fought only a bit more powerful. I appear to be human because my father the enderdragon infused some human DNA he got from earth to counteract this disease that all the princesses have. Hard to explain." she explained. Well that made a bit of sense in my mind. That explained the dragon design on the bracelet and the endermen I fought. But that does raise a bit more questions. "How did you learn how to use your techno-magic?" she asked. I brushed a bit of hair away from her eyes.

"It isn't magic at all. It is science. Everything I did to stall the endermen early in the fight was all possible by advanced extremis. A series of program chips installed in different sections of my brain (I know I said single chip earlier but this makes more sense from a scientific stand point). Alone a single chip could easily do a lot but together they can create almost anything. It works at the molecular level. It hones in on a suitable building materiel, changes the molecules in it to really thin and small plates, All I have to do is concentrate hard on what I want to build and it is built. Let me show you." I said getting up off the bed. I was a bit exhausted but I think I had enough energy to build something small or two. "Jarvis turn it on." I ordered. My vision changed and I knew it turned on.

"Advanced extremis turned on sir." he said.

"Thanks Jarvis." I thanked

_Well, well, well. Look who finally decided to turn me back on. Trying to impress your girlfriend I see. Well isn't she a cutie. You going to make a move on her or will I have to keep bugging you till you do? I got a whole lot of time to kill._

Ted mocked. I never really listened to ted. He was pretty annoying.

"Now just to let you. I'm still learning how to control it." I warned. I closed my eyes and twiddled my fingers a bit. I had to think of something small yet impressive. Like a plastic flower or a box of chocolates but they would taste nasty, don't ask. I pictured a plastic rose in my head. I waved my hand, Opened my eyes and I saw a section of grass from outside explode into the millions of tiny plates. They flew through the crack under the door and into the house.

I waved my hand over Endra's hand. The plates very swiftly started to form the stem, then a thorn, so far so good. It got to the petals and instead of red they where purple. Of course. Endra gasped at the sight of it.

_A rose. Out of everything in the whole freaking universe and you made her a rose. Oh my god I am stuck inside the head of a amateur. If I where you I would of gave her something like a mp3 player or something along those lines. Man do you have a lot to learn._

Ted said. Now he was starting to get very annoying and I couldn't argue back to him without looking like a idiot.

"Like I said. Still learning. I meant for it to be a red rose but close enough. You get the idea." I said. She threw her arms around me and gave me a huge hug.

"I love it." she said as she pulled away sniffing the rose. I poked one of the thorns and it drew blood And it Felt real. I created a real purple rose instead of a plastic one. Eh, I'm not going to complain, Even better. I never created something organic before with advanced extremis. Wonder what else I can create?

_I was wrong. A rose is good enough. I'm going to shut up for a bit and let you go on with your date._

Ted said. Finally he was going to shut up.

"Your turn." she said. My turn for what? Oh right. Asking questions I completely forgot.

"You said something about being the sister of the princess of the endermen last night. Doesn't that make you a princess as well?" I asked as I sat back down.

"Technically I am but yet I'm not. Andr is my twin sister older then me by a few minutes. She is the true princess of the endermen. I'm just a outcast. She was just like me when she where young and I was completely different. I was just like Andr now. Father found a way to change Andr's personality but at a price. I willingly let him swap my personality with hers and put mine in a ender pearl for her on our twelfth birthday. I turned weak and powerless while she became all mighty and powerful. Few of the other princesses know about me. I know that she still loves me deep down inside and hopefully will talk daddy into letting me back into the ender castle instead of living in a freaking abandoned mineshaft. Found very few people who I loved. That jerk of a ex boyfriend you meet and beat was the only one. The rest are too scared of me. After I broke up with him I started thinking I would never find love again. That is until I found you." she said looking into my eyes with hope and joy.

"What!" I said in shock.

"I love you. I want to be with you. Your the only one who has been kind to me and has stuck around me this long. All the others run away because I'm a endermen. One of the most feared mobs in minecraftia. I just want someone who loves me for my personality and not my strength or looks. That Is why I gave you that bracelet. It is a symbol of my love for you." she said almost balling. I thought my life was thought but she had it a lot worse then I did. She got cast out by her own family, having to live in a abandoned mineshaft, having everyone fear you because they know what you are but don't know who you are. I looked at her to see she had her eyes buried in her arms. I patted her back.

"It's alright. I understand how your feeling. At school it is harder then all holy hell to find a girl who really loves me for me and not Tony's money or my suit." I explained. "You I feel a connection. You are just so beautiful, caring, loving, and you haven't tried to stealing my arc reactor like the only two girls I dated." I said. Very long story involving my suit, me getting expelled from school, a near death experience, and a truck full of Twinkies (No I will not write a story about that. Forget it now before you even ask). She unburied her face from her arms showing her tear filled face.

"You really mean it?" she asked showing a small smile.

"Of course. I defended and fought for you against that jerk, I'm wearing this freaking cool bracelet you gave me, and I shared something with you that I don't normally share to anyone." I said before getting up. "You know what. I'm going to trust you to do something I would never trust anyone to do." I looked down at my arc reactor. It was flickering on and off. It was about to die soon.

"Jarvis what is the maximum amount of time the arc reactor can be disconnected to install a new one?" I asked.

"Less then 30 seconds. Your not thinking about replacing it now are you?" Jarvis asked.

_Dear God man don't do it. This is one thing me and Jarvis agree on. I don't want you to die because I don't want to die. I haven't seen the grand canyon yet and I haven't been to Italy yet. I haven't smacked a idiot yet. No wait, I got no physical body. I Still want to smack one so don't do it._

Ted pleaded. I ignored him.

"I got no choice. It is either replace it now or let it die in a bit." I said waving my my hand over my other hand. A few blocks of dirt from outside exploded into the plates and flew under the door. I closed my eyes and pictured a new working vibranium arc reactor in my hand. I open my eyes and the plates started to assemble themselves. Endra was sitting on the bed with her eyes wide. When I looked back at my hand the arc reactor was done. I gave it to Endra and she just dropped her jaw. A wave of exhaustion fell over me. I wanted to sleep but I had to do this first. I used every ounce of strength I had to stay awake.

**(Warning. Graphic depictions of what is keeping Dustin alive and it bring replaced. The squeamish and faint of heart shouldn't read what is ahead. Do not eat while reading!)**

"Now when I take my old one out, I want you to put the new one in. I can't do this alone because I need a second set of hands to quickly hand me the reactor in. we have less then a minute to get it done." I said as I took my shirt off. The reactor was in the middle of my chest, glowed bright light blue, and was flickering. I didn't have a six pack or any attractive features girls love a guy to have. If anything I had a six pack of pudding and jello for a gut. I wasn't ripped in any way. My arms where like noodles in boiling water.

"I don't know if I can do this. Maybe you should have your friend do it instead." she said very scared. I could understand her being scared. My first time changing the reactor I almost crapped my pants and passed out at the sight of me seeing my own heart.

"He can't. If he tries using the armor to replace the reactor then it will send me into cardiac arrest if it touched the sides of the reactor area. I would be dead before he could know what happened." I said. I put my hand over the reactor and twisted it a bit. I pulled it out a bit with the wire that connects it with the heart. You could see down the metal tube straight down to the heart.

With it being a mechanical heart it looked different from a normal one. It was black and grey, had a few tubes that looked like veins, had a wire that came from the right ventricle all the way up to the reactor, in the middle was a small black cylinder no bigger then your finger nail. Everything was covered in blood and plasma. With the reactor out you where able to hear and see the heart thumping. Yes it was gross but after a bit you got use to it.

With the way the heart was set up, tony had to customize an arc reactor so it would even be able to charge and power the heart while being able to replace the reactor. The wire was also custom designed to limit the amount of power that went from the reactor to the heart. If the full amount of the reactor let out was let into the heart, it would go into high gear and finally explode. Tony had a hell of a time trying to solve that problem.

He installed a small rechargeable battery pack under the heart so it would be able to power the heart while being changed by the reactor. At full charge the pack could power the heart for up to a minute. Any longer the heart would stop and I would die.

"When I unhook this wire from the reactor I want you to bring it over so I can hook it up to the new one." I said as I unplugged the reactor. the end that connected to the reactor was something that looked like you could charge your phone with it. I was now running on the battery power.

In my head I started to count the seconds.

One. Two. Three. Four. ect.

"Battery levels at 90% and falling" Jarvis informed. Endra quickly handed me the reactor as I gave her the old one.

I plugged the new one in just as the batteries started dipping below 50%. A jolt of energy flowed though my body as the new reactor was installed.

"Battery levels stable. The reactor has been successfully installed.

**(Graphic scene done. You can resume eating what ever you had.)**

I placed the new reactor into the metal tube, twisted it into place, and let it go. Endra was just sitting on the bed with my old reactor in her hands. The bottom of it was covered in blood and plasma.

"That was disgusting and very weird. You have to do that in order to live?" she said placing the reactor on the block of wood that worked as a night stand and wiped her hands on covers of the bed.

"Unfortunately yes. Trust me I hate doing it but I have to if I use the armor. It drains the reactor every time I use it. If I don't use the suit then the reactor can power my heart for many years to come after I die with no problem." I explained as I sat down next to her. I wiped the reactor off with my shirt and held it in my hand. "Sorry I made you do that but it needed done. This is my terrible burden to carry. I can't do nothing without it." I said placing it in her hands. " And I want you to have it."

"What?" she said looking me in the eyes. I held her free hand.

_Your giving her the thing that powered your heart. What a great idea. You going to give her a box of chocolates next or take her to a sappy movie._

Ted mocked. Some days I wish I could just smack him upside the head, with a metal chair, on fire.

"I want you to keep this reactor. It is a piece of me that I couldn't live without. When I was fighting the endermen the only thing that kept me in the fighting sprite was to protect you and keep you safe." I said still holding her hand. I could see a small smile on her face.

"I don't know what to say. Thank you." she thanked. I just smiled a bit.

"Your welcome." I said yawning a bit. "One of the side effects of advanced extremis is I get tired a lot after using it. Jarvis please turn it off." I asked before my vision returned back to normal.

"You don't mind me sleeping here with you tonight. There are no other abandoned buildings within 200 blocks from here." she asked. I let go of her hand as she Placed the reactor back on the nightstand.

"Sure. I don't mind. But there is only one bed" I said.

"I know. I was kinda hoping we um, could share it." she said laying down under the covers. "I don't want to be alone." she gave me really sad puppy dog eyes. I felt really guilty. How can anyone with a soul say no to a beautiful girl giving them puppy dog eyes.

"Okay. We'll share it but just for sleeping." I said snuggling into the bed with her. She put her arm around me. I already had my sleepwear on.

"I only have One question." she said. I turned in the bed so I could talk to her face to face.

"Sure. You can ask me anything." I replied

"Why did you say that you where prince of the iron men to that jerk and the skeleton?" she asked.

"Well I wanted to scare them a bit. Send a message. Let them know that I was really powerful and didn't like jerks who hurt innocents. Plus with me being the only one here with a iron man suit so that was the first thing that popped in my head I could be prince of. I don't think I got any royal blood in my family tree." I explained.

"You do sir. It is your great, great, grandfather who was tribal leader of an native American tribe that lived in what is now in the Ohio valley. Did a bit of family background research before we got stuck here. So you technically are a prince. Just not full blooded. More like 1/64th." he explained through the suit in the backpack.

"So I wasn't entirely lying. You learn something everyday." I joked. She laughed a but before kissing me on the forehead.

"Goodnight." she said before dozing off. I wrapped my arms around her and kissed her forehead.

"Goodnight sweet princesses." I said before falling asleep. The last thing I heard before falling asleep was the soft sounds of machines whirling and building. Jarvis must be doing something. I'll check it in the morning.

**Alright another chapter done. Just to let you all know. the past three chapters where all written within a few days. With my internet off in that time I posted them through out the week. I edited them all before posting. I decided to keep the name for the voice as ted. I hope you enjoyed it so far. I got a million more ideas for this story. I will update minecraftia survival as soon as I can. If I grossed any of you out with replacing the arc reactor I apologize for the graphic detail on it. Hope you still have your lunch or dinner or what ever you had before reading this. If you don't then go buy yourself a cookie for no reason at all. I wish you all good luck and have a nice day.**


	7. Jarvis's surprise

**Chapter 6**

**Jarvis's surprise**

I open my eyes to see the morning sun shining though the window. The sun was on the rise. I got out of bed and looked back. Endra was still asleep with the covers over her head. I smiled a bit. There was a stairwell going down near the foot of the bed. I might of missed it when I first got here.

"Good morning sir, weather outside is clear, temperature is a cool 78 degrees, there are no known hostiles within 20 blocks of here." Jarvis informed quietly as I yawned awake. He obviously didn't want to be rude and wake Endra up.

"Thanks Jarvis." I said walking over to one of the chests. There has to be food in one of them because I am starving. Another side effect of advanced extremis is that my metabolism is like 4-5 times faster then the regular humans. I have to eat constantly to keep my energy. Rather a huge pain. Shut down at lest three all you can eat restaurant alone.

I open one of the chests to find a few hundred dozen tiny blocks of wood, few bits of coal, little bit of iron, a iron shovel, a red record, rather nice bow, a few arrows, lots of red dust, few torches. Yes a few cooked pork chops, bit cold but what the hell. I was hungry. I started to eat one. It was a tiny bit tangy like it was aged well.

I heard a yawn from behind me. I look back to see Endra get up trying to avoid the sunlight as if she was going to burn in it.

"Good morning mam."Jarvis said

"Good morning Jarvis." she said walking up beside me.

"Why are you trying to avoid the sunlight?" I asked as I gave a pork chop to her as I took another bit into mine.

"One of the many joys of being a endermen I guess." she said biting into her pork chop. "You get burned up in the sunlight and can't enjoy the water without getting hurt." she said rather sad like. I felt bad for her. Having to stay out of the sun and not enjoy a relaxing swim.

"Then how do you get clean without water? How does that work out?" I asked.

"My ender magic keeps me clean. May not be able to use my ender magic but it is still there." she explained. I didn't know what ender magic was and I didn't care. I learned to smile, nod, agree on things I have don't know anything about.

"Okay. Well is there anything you want to do today? I don't want to sit here and repair the suit while you watch. It is beyond boring, very long, tedious, and frustrating." I said. Endra just sat there thinking a bit.

"I don't know. I can't go out into the sunlight and I'm sure you won't like to explore the abandoned mineshaft I live in." she said. I suddenly got a very crazy idea.

"What if I could do something that would allow you to go out in the sunlight? Would you want to just take a small walk around the area?" I asked. I don't know if my idea would work or not.

"If you got a way, then yes." she replied. I quickly ran to the backpack.

"Jarvis is there any parts of the armor that has a hole or two in it that I didn't put in it?" I asked though the ear piece. I still had it on? Maybe I should take it out from time to time.

"Before you even think of it go down the stairs. I got a huge surprise for you both." Jarvis said. I was personally scared. Jarvis and I had a huge gap between each others vision of surprise. last time he surprised me was April fools day. he remotely gained control of the suit and almost made me hit a gas truck at full speed. Of course I got blamed for it and grounded from using the suits for a week. I think the joke was mainly from Tony's end.

I grabbed the pack and started making my way down the stairwell as Endra followed.

When we got to the bottom my jaw dropped.

**(Warning. If you never seen any of the iron man movies then you will be confused. To see what the armors look like go to the iron man wiki or go watch the movies.)**

"Jarvis you son of a bitch, I love you." I said grinning from one ear to the other. Endra just stood there with her mouth wide open. At the bottom of the stairwell was a huge white room with the first seven armors in their display cases, a few dozen machines to repair the armors, a 3*3 square in the middle near the display cases, a retractable launch bay door, a wall of battery boxes and wires, a jukebox with records,display screens with a map of the area around us, washer, dryer, the assembly bay to put the early iron man suits on at, and a ton of drawers.

"What is this place?" Endra asked.

"I give you, Tony's workshop. Oh god Jarvis you really out did yourself this time. How did you get this here?" I asked still in shock.

"I used advanced extremis while you where asleep. I recreated it as close to his real workshop as possible. Of course you would need power so I created a few dozen solar panels on the roof of the house and cloaked them. Fully charged the battery boxes should be able to provide enough power to keep the machines running for a while. Still figuring out the best type of defenses to use for this place." Jarvis explained. I was still amazed at everything.

"Wait, you used advanced extremis without my permission!" I said. "You are starting to think like me now." I smiled a bit.

"So this is where you worked?" Endra asked walking over the the suits.

"From time to time to help him with his armors. My personal favorite was red snapper or mark 35." I said as I ran my fingers across the keyboard for the screens to be sure they where real.

"How many suits did you create?" she asked still staring at the mark one.

"About 4-5 but tony created like 39-40ish area. I really lost track. He has so many." I replied.

"43 to be exact. He created a new suit and a prototype he wanted to show you, along with the designs to a new one he wanted your help with." Jarvis corrected. So tony created two new suits. Wonder what they where and what they can do? What kind of suit did he want to create that would require my help

"Wow. I think you are now a full on prince. You got over 7 suits here. Maybe more but I can't find them. You don't have to worry about anyone questioning you now." she said walking down to see the mark 5.

"By the way. Is there anything that I would have to do to prove that I am a prince or anything." I said as I walked over to her.

"Not that I can think of. But there is the **Social bar** but that isn't till tomorrow." she replied with her hand on the glass over the reactor plate of the mark 5.

"What is that?" I asked holding her right hand.

"It is mandatory to any new princesses or princes. It just mainly a excuse to get out and socialize with the other princesses. I myself only been there once or twice. I am not looking forward to going back." she explained as she pulled her hand away from the glass.

"Do you think you can teach me how to properly behave there without attracting too much attention to myself?" I nervously asked. If I was going to keep the lie up then I would have to attend it. The last thing I want is to draw a lot of attention to myself. But with what Endra told me taking down a endermen is quite a noticeable feat. Endra just looked at me.

"You will have every princess there trying to get you. Forget about not attracting attention to yourself. The only other prince here is Rot and he kind of stinks like something horrible, so you can do the math there." she said looking at the mark 6. My eyes widened.

"Jarvis please tell me you can pilot a suit or two to save my ass if needed." I asked.

"I can indeed sir. Just say the word and I'll send one to help you." Jarvis informed. Well I got the 'save my ass' plan out of the way.

"If you are thinking of going to it then you need to get some different cloths. I'm sure no one there will want to see you in your sleepwear as a first impression." she said trying not to laugh. She was right. I would be a laughing stock.

"Any clue how to create clothing?" I asked rather embarrassed.

"Not a problem sir, I already got you a proper outfit and shoes in the compartment of one of the work tables." he said. Got to love Jarvis. He is always 2 steps ahead of me before I even get up out of bed. I let go of Endra's hand and walked over to the workbench and opened a few drawers . Inside was a few dozen tools, rags, electronic scrap. I closed that drawer and opened the next. Inside was a red shirt, blue jeans, red shoes, a black belt with a sword holder, and another earpiece. I got the cloths out of the drawer and gave Endra the spare earpiece.

"Take this. It will allow you to talk with Jarvis and me. If you are ever in danger just tell Jarvis. He will let me know and I'll be there as fast as I can." I said as I placed it in her hand.

"Thank you." she said as she put it in her right ear. "I"m going upstairs so you can um.." she said trailing off a bit.

"Okay. I'll be up in a bit." I said as Endra walked up the stairs. I quickly took of my nightwear and put the clothes in the drawers on. I had to admit, they fit rather nicely. You where able to see my arc reactor through the shirt. The sword holder was on my left side.

"Nice work Jarvis. Love the sword holder." I thanked folding up my old cloths and putting then off to the side to clean later.

"Thank you sir. Figured you wouldn't want to be walking all over with only your nightwear." he said. I was amazed that a computer program like Jarvis was able to do all this. Then again he wasn't your ordinary program.

I walked upstairs to see Endra Standing by a chest with the red record in her hand looking outside.

"How do I look?" I asked. She turned her head to face me.

"You look nice." she said as she walked over to me trying to avoid the sunlight still holding the record.

"What is that you have in your hands?" I asked. She just smiled.

"It is my favorite music disc. I listen to it when I start feeling lonely or need to listen to music." she explained. I look outside to see the sun was going down. "Well if I'm going to train you to be ready for the social bar then you will need to know and follow one rule, and one rule alone" she said. I got the sword off the wall and put it in the holder. Fit perfectly.

"Okay and what would that be?" I asked. She just looked me right into the eyes.

"Never make any of the princesses there mad, Especially Andr. They will swat you across the room and kill you like you are a nothing but a bug." she warned. I gulped. They must be really powerful if she is describing it that way "If you do happen to accidentally make any of them mad just apologize and calmly walk away. If you get challenged to a fight just decline and continue with what you where doing. When that doesn't work then I guess you need to kiss your ass goodbye unless you got some armor that is five times stronger then diamond." I was starting to have second thoughts about going. But I didn't want to raise suspicion to myself. Wait a sec.

"Jarvis think you can repair my suit by tomorrow? I think I might need it if I'm going to survive." I asked. Endra grabbed my shoulder.

"If you are planning on going then I'm going too."she said smiling. "We both know you are most likely going to die if you go there alone." That was true. I would more then likely do something to get killed.

"Sir I already repaired the suit last night. It is combat ready." Jarvis informed. Forget 2 steps ahead. Jarvis was three freaking mile ahead of me. He gets things prepared before I even think of them.

"Thank you Jarvis." I said picking up the pack with the armor in it and putting it on my back. The sun was completely down. Endra put the record back in the chest and walked outside with me.

"It is at lest a days walk away. I could always teleport you to it when the time comes." she offered.

"That is an idea." I replied. We walked over to the bridge with the moon rising over the water of the river. I stopped half way across and Endra stopped as well.

"What's wrong?" she asked. She looked very beautiful with the moonlight reflecting over the water. I held her hand as we looked over the water. I had to get a few things off my chest (arc reactor and clothing not what i mean before you even think about it.). i held her hand.

"Listen. If things go wrong and I die, I want you to know that I love you and I'll do everything in my power to protect you for as long as I live." I said looking into her eyes.

"You know it is dangerous to stare a endermen in the eyes right. Most endermen would beat you up if you stare directly into there eyes." she informed with a tiny bit of giggling. I brushed a bit of hair from in front of her eyes to behind her ear.

"I trust that you won't beat the shit out of me." I said with a smile on my face. We put our arms around each others shoulders. As the moon was shining directly behind Endra I leaned in and gave her a kiss. she was a bit surprised but started kissing back. Her lips where really soft, warm, and gentle.

_You got to first base with a girl, its about freaking time. Quick, try and steal second while no one is looking. It's wide open. You might be able make third if you're fast._

ted said laughing. I ignored him. i never got the point of labeling steps in a relation ship as bases. Wait a second. Advanced extremis is off. Why am I still hearing him? Screw it. I'll figure it out later. Me and Endra kept kissing till we heard a alarm sound coming from the house. We both quickly turned our heads to the house.


	8. princess of the snow golems

**Chapter 7**

**Princesses of the snow golems**

"Intruder alert, Unauthorized entry detected. Intruder alert." Jarvis kept repeating as alarms blared and a red light flashed like crazy. Talk about mood killer.

_Jarvis you son of a bitch. He was in the middle of kissing this fine young women. Come on, Let the man have 5 minutes alone with her without something going wrong._

Ted said. I was starting to get annoyed by ted a lot now.

"What the nether is Jarvis doing?" Endra asked.

"It's his defense protocol. Someone or something is in the house." I replied. "Jarvis stop the alarm." I said into the headset. The alarms quickly stopped and the flashing red light went away. I quickly grabbed her arm and ran toward the house. Jarvis doesn't do the defense alarm on just anything. If he thinks it is hostile he blares the alarm And I'm sure Jarvis has a pretty good indication of what is hostile or not by now. We at the door when I stopped. There was a trail of snow going from the front door all the way to a icy part of the river.

I unsheathed my sword and gave it to Endra. My right gauntlet flew from the pack to my hand. I got a repulsor blast ready to fire as I ran into the house. No one was in it. The air was cold and the ground was covered in a fresh layer of snow.

_How the hell is there snow inside the house but not outside of it? This world just keeps getting weirder and weirder by the second._

Ted said. This time I had to agree with him.

"Clear. "I yelled as Endra walked in the room with the sword ready to swing. I looked under the bed and in every corner of the upstairs but found nothing. The arc reactor I gave Endra was still on the nightstand. There appeared to be no one in the house. There is only one place left for them to hide. The basement. I put my fingers to my lips to tell Endra to be quiet. I walked to the top of the basement steps.

"If anyone is down there, you got 5 seconds to show yourself before I come down there and start shooting." I yelled down the steps talking. "Jarvis, set repulsor setting to stun." I quietly said into the earpiece. I heard a whirl from the gauntlet.

"Don't shoot, I'm friendly!" a voice yelled very sacredly coming from down stairs. A shadow was cast along the bottom of the stairs then a person with there hands in the air. It was a female, about 5"8, looked to be 17-18, C-cup, pale skin, light blue hair, 2 pony tails that stretched to her shoulders, blue eyes, orange hair, pink lips, light blue nail polish.

She had a white coat that covered her mouth with brown sleeves, a Pumpkin hair clip that was clipped on a strand of hair next to her cheek, snowflake necklace, brown pants, sandals that showed off her light blue nails, 5 black buttons that went down on her coat, her eyes where very wide and she looked like she saw a ghost.

_Sweet mother of God, Do all the girls here look like they came out of a anime? Don't get me wrong she is hot but is there any girls who don't look like they are from a anime?_

Ted said but he was right. It was like I was trapped in a anime. The only thing missing was people talking really fast with the words not matching what they say.

I readied my gauntlet to fire.

"Who are you and what are you doing here?" I asked. Endra looked over my shoulder then lowered my hand.

"I know her." Endra said as she gave me back my sword and walked down the stairs. I powered down my gauntlet and put the sword back in the holder. The mystery women put her arms down.

"Nice to see you again Endra." the mystery women said giving Endra a hug. She breathed out a small puff of white mist with every word she said. Like as if she was freezing.

"Good to see you to, old friend." Endra said as she pulled away form the hug shivering like she was stuck outside in the snow . The mystery women looked directly at me.

"Who are you?" she asked me. I extended my hand and shook her hand.

" I'm Dustin Stark." I greeted as I shook her hand. She was cold to the touch. My hand felt like it had been locked in a meat freezer over night. Long story why my last name is Stark before you ask.

"Frosty. Princess of the Snow golems." she greeted. I let go of her hand and started to rub mine to try to get feeling back into it. Didn't work to well with the gauntlet on.

"Your the new prince aren't you?" She asked as I started to regain feeling back in my hand.

"Yes he is. Prince of the iron men." Endra replied to her.

"What is a iron man?" She asked. I walked past her down stairs. I took off my belt and gave it to Endra along with my pack, then went down to 3*3 square by the display cases for the armors and opened my arms.

"This is a Iron man." I said as the rest of my armor flew from my backpack into place. The leg and foot segments flew into place along with my other gauntlet. Next came the rest of the arm segments.

They locked into place as I dodged a flying piece of armor that hit the wall. The lower back parts flow into place along with the upper back. The chest and gut piece flew into place and the arc reactor started glowing brighter.

Next came the helmet pieces. The face plate was hovering in space in front of frosty who was standing there motionless looking very surprised. The face plate flew over and slammed into place.

"Show off." Endra muttered under her breath.

The display screen came up along with analysis scan of Frosty. Body core temperature was 24 degrees Fahrenheit, below freezing, vital signs where normal by human standards, bone structure was normal, as far as Jarvis can tell she was human except for her being below freezing. I look down to see all the exposed wires and battle scoff marks where all gone. Like it never happened.

"Wow. I know you. I saw you destroy that endermen the other day while I was taking my midnight walk. I heard a explosion and went to check it out. " she said. Is there anyone around here who didn't see that. The face plate lifted open.

"Yes that was me. Nasty bugger he was. Had to get a new arc reactor installed after that fight." I said. She looked a bit confused.

"What is a arc reactor?" she asked. I pointed to the light in the chest plate.

"That is an arc reactor. It is what gives me my power. Without it I would die in less then 30 seconds. It is my greatest weapon yet my most fatal flaw." I explained. She was just nodding her head in fascination while Endra just stood there shaking her head.

"Okay, where did you come from?" She asked.

"New york. Rather nice place once you get use to it." I replied. It wasn't too bad living in new york. Once you got use to the traffic, the idiots, you would need the patience of a monk to resist the urge to smack them.

Then there is the crimes from time to time. One am after I finally fall asleep with the traffic outside and I heard police sirens, I was sitting there in bed saying in my mind 'please go get murdered another time, I'm trying to sleep' (I know, I got a sick sense of humor. I heard it a million times).

She just nodded her head.

"Very interesting." she said before sniffing the air. She walked down and started to sniff me a bit like a dog. "Why do you smell like a human virgin?" she asked. I look at Endra with a face to tell her I got nothing. She just shrugged her shoulders.

_Well shit, She has you there. You are going to be in very deep shit if you can't think of something._

Ted said. I was really getting annoyed by him.

"Yea, I got nothing. How about you Endra, anything you want to add?" I asked. Frosty just stood there looking confused the looked at Endra.

"I can't think of anything but to come clean." She said. "He's human." Frosty just stood there looking at me with her eyes wide.

"Oh my icicles, your human!" She said before turning to Endra. "Please tell me you didn't tell him about the social bar and that he isn't planning on going?" she asked talking very fast.

"Yea I told him and he is planning on going." Endra said. Snowy just ran up to me and gave me a squeezing hug. The strange thing was even in my armor with it well insulated from the cold, I was freezing my butt off. I saw frost starting to form around my reactor.

_She may look hot as hell but, Damn. she is making even me freeze my ass off and I don't even have an ass._

Ted said. Sometimes I hate being the only one who hears him. But he is funny at times.

"Don't worry. I won't let them get you." she whispered in my ear. She stopped hugging.

"It's okay. I can protect myself just fine." I said brushing the frost off the reactor area. Didn't know if a bit of frost would screw up my systems or not. Shouldn't because of the anti-icing systems but you can never be too careful.

"Not really. How will you explain you smelling like human?" she asked. Shit. She got me there.

"I'll make something up when I get there. I always do." I replied. As Jarvis opened the armor and I walked out.

"Okay then who will be your ticket in? Next to no one there knows Endra. No offense, and I don't see you just walking up in what ever that is?" she said.

"None taken." Endra replied. Still leaning against the wall. Well she had me there as well. This was a hell of a lot easier in my head

"First off it is a suit. Second that was my plan exactly. Walk up and see how everything goes. First hint of danger I get the armor back on I make my way out of there." I said.

"Actually sir, I have a better plan." Jarvis informed. Frosty jumped back.

"What was that?" She asked. I could see Endra holding in a laugh.

"That was Jarvis. Don't worry. He is friendly. Just, word from the wise. Don't piss him off. Trust me." I warned as I put my belt and backpack on. The suit felt apart and flew into the pack.

"What is your plan Jarvis?" I asked.

"Frosty and Endra will go in first to scout the area. You hover high above them in the armor and wait for them to tell you it is alright for you to go in. if you get in trouble I'll pilot the suit to save you and get you out of there. When your inside you try to keep a low profile, stay out of the way, don't do anything to attract attention to yourself. If someone asks questions let me answer them. Any questions?" Jarvis explained. I had to admit. Lot better then what I could think of. The girls shook there heads.

_Brilliant idea Jarvis. You want me to give you a cookie for thinking of it? Well tough luck. He will be noticed no matter what. You try walking into bar with a high tech suit of armor and not be noticed. Not as easy as it sounds. He'll be dead within an hour of trying it your way. What he should do is grow a pair, make a damn unforgettable entrance, order something, talk a little with the locals, maybe get in a good old fashion bar fight, pay his bill, and get out. Easy, simple, and he doesn't look like a wimp doing it. That is your problem Jarvis. You never factor in the unpredictable human element into your calculations._

Ted said. I hate to admit it but he was right. Even with him being a demonic voice in my head he was right but I didn't want to make Jarvis mad. I'll go with his plan for a little bit. See how things go.

"That isn't that bad of a plan. Lets stick with that. Anything I need to absolutely learn before tomorrow?" I asked. Endra and Frosty both put there hands to there chins thinking.

"Just don't make anyone mad. You get into a fight, me and Endra can't do anything protect you there. You will be on your own." Frosty informed. Well if I do get into a fight I'll always have advanced extremis to help defend myself for like, less then a minute. Better then nothing. Snowy yawned a bit.

"I'm head back to my snow castle. Need to rest up if I'm going to the **social bar**." Frosty said before running up and kissing me on the cheek. Her lips where ice cold. I was trying my hardest to contain the urge to scream.

"See you there." she giggled before walking upstairs. I heard the door open and close.

_Damn your good. Two girls already like you and you haven't even been here a full 24 hours. I must say I'm impressed. If I had thumbs I'd be giving you two thumbs up. It's the thought that counts._

Ted said. That time he wasn't as annoying.

"Question. Why does she feel so cold? I was freezing even in my suit when she hugged me." I asked.

"She is princess of the snow golems. They are naturally cold because they are made of snow." she explained. That explained a bit.

"Okay. I'm going to sleep. Lord knows that I'm going to need every ounce of energy I can get." I said walking upstairs.

"If I may sir. I have built a spare bed down stairs next to the armors. You could stay in that if you want. Just push the button." he said. I knew Jarvis all too well. When he makes a bed it is very comfortable. Especially at 3 in the morning with the regular new york sounds.

I walked back down stairs toward the armors. If Jarvis put a bed here must be freaking tiny. I found a button and pushed it.

As the sounds of motors hum, a queen sized mattress started coming out of the wall near the mark 7. Jarvis you thought of everything. It had light blue covers, red pillows, and a rather nice purple dragon design on the covers.

"Nice Jarvis, you made it big enough for two." I said walking toward the bed. Endra started walking to the bed as well.

"That was the idea. I noticed that you almost fell out of bed last night so I figured might as well make a double bed while I'm at it." he explained as I got in. I started to take my shoes off as Endra walked up to me.

"This is a nice bed. You done a wonderful job Jarvis." Endra thanked as she slipped off her shoes and got into the bed.

"Thank you madam." Jarvis said. I got the last shoe off and I got into bed with Endra. We both got under the covers. There was more then enough room on the bed to fit me and Endra. I gave her a quick kiss on lips.

"Good night." I said.

"Sweet dreams." Endra said as she wrapped her arm around me.

We both fell asleep to the sounds of the river outside.


	9. Short cut

**Chapter 8**

**Short cut**

I open my eyes to the sounds of Jarvis's alarm. I get up and started looking around. Everything was still there. Was it all a dream? Did I fall asleep in Tony's workshop again?

"Good morning sir, weather outside is partially cloudy, 73 degrees Fahrenheit, About sunrise for this world. From our world it is 9:35am." Jarvis informed. This world? What did he mean by that? Oh right, I forgot. Stuck in a video game anime world, Damn it. Well at lest I found someone who loves me here.

_Yep, we are still here. Still stuck in this damn cube land. Get use to it kid. Looks like we might be here a while. And I don't have any damn magazines to read._

Ted said.

"Thanks Jarvis." I yawned getting up. I look over my shoulder to see that Endra was gone with only a note in her place. Now I know how half of Tony's ex-girlfriends feel. I open the note and start reading it.

_Had to leave early to get ready. I asked Frosty to show you a short cut there. She will be there to show you the way in the morning. I suggest you work on your lies before you get there. Try not to get into any fights. _

_Love you._

_-Endra_

The note read. Well close to half of his ex-girlfriends. I put the note in my pocket and stretched a bit. Why did she want me to lie about being human? What is wrong with being human? I started to make the make the bed.

"Jarvis why can I still hear the voice in my head? I thought you turned advanced extremis off?" I asked.

"I do remember turning it off but it seems it turned itself back on to an degree. You may still be able to hear the voice and build small items but you aren't able to build big things or see how things work." Jarvis informed.

"Well that is good to know. I'm going to get some breakfast. What is on the menu?" I asked as I walked upstairs and the bed went into the wall.

"Pork chops, steak, a bit of cooked chicken, or some bread. If we ration this off right you will be feed for about a month, minecraftia time." Jarvis said. I arrive at the top of the steps and went straight to a chest. I got out a cooked chicken and started eating it. It tasted like, well chicken.

I got done eating when I heard a knock on the door. I turn around to see Frosty is at the door.

"Come in." I yelled as I took my pack off. Did I sleep with it on last night? If I did then this is one damn comfortable backpack. Frosty walked in the door.

"Hello Dustin. Nice to see you again." She greeted. She now had on a orange scarf that covered her mouth, different coat on, white one with a pumpkin face on the hood, brown fingerless gloves. I gave her my pack.

"Hold this and Let me get something real quick. then we can go." I said as I ran down stair. I quickly grabbed an air horn and a road flare from one of the drawers. You never know when they might come in handy. I ran back upstairs. Frosty was standing there with my pack almost covered in a thin layer of frost. She handed me the pack and I started to brush it off.

"Ready?" She asked. I put the air horn and road flare in the pack. Surprisingly it was able to hold them and the armor. Jarvis did a good job.

"Okay. Jarvis, watch over the house while I'm gone. If any hostile intruders appear, you know what to do." I said. He just sighed. I walked out the door with frosty. We where across the bridge wen I noticed that where ever she took a step a patch of snow just suddenly appeared.

"Why is there snow where ever you walk?" I asked as we got across another bridge going the other way from the cold forest. Guess I'm on a inland island basically.

"It is one of my ice abilities that I can't really control called ___**Cold Presence**__._ It makes my body and everything around me cold. Even boiling hot water turns to ice in a instant just by me touching it." She explained.

"That explains a lot. Is there any other types of magic?" I asked. She just laughed a bit.

"Well there is ender magic that endermen use, fire magic is what the blazes use, water magic is what the squids use, nature magic is what the wolves use, necro magic is what the zombies use, and like a ton of others that I can't think of at the time." She explained.

___Your kidding. The zombies can use magic. And I thought this couldn't get any worse. Just what you need. A undead bastard trying to eat you that knows magic. Well it is pretty clear now how screwed we are. At lest there are no sparkling vampires. I hope to your god not._

_Ted complained. I was starting to shake in fear. Frosty looked over her shoulder and saw it._

"Don't worry. The wolves won't hurt you as long as you don't hurt them. Just try to keep your lies up and not tell them your human. A good half of them would eat you alive. The rest might rape and kill you. Maybe they will let you go so they can hunt you down and kill you then." She explained. My eyes grew very wide.

___Well that explains a lot. Our situation just went from screwed to 'no fucking way we are getting out of here alive'!_

Ted said very scared. You know your dead when the demonic voice in your head is scared out of there wits.

"Please tell me not all of then can use magic." I said as we walked past a small field of grass. Still a snow trail behind us.

"Just the princesses, elite, and humanized mobs. Other then that, they are practically brainless idiots you can easily outsmart." she explained. Well I was less doomed but I was still on the titanic. I put my hands in my pocket but felt something.

"What the hell?" I said taking it out. I couldn't believe it. Frosty stopped and walked back.

"What is that?" she asked.

"It is my phone." I said looking at it. It was a thin piece of really strong touch screen glass. Black plastic border, little LG logo in the corner along with stark industries logo in the other corner, a charger port on the side.

This thing was about as destructible as a freaking Nokia 3310 phone. Dropped it god knows how many times in the toilet and on the ground. Yet it still was working as good as the day Tony gave me it. I mean, you could take a power drill to the damn thing and it won't get a scratch.

"What does it do?" She asked. I tapped the screen and it turned on. It had a calender, a clock, and a mp3 player built into it. I pushed the mp3 button and my play list showed up. I smiled.

"I'll show you." I said as I touched the play button on a song. It asked 'though d-suit mark 1'. it stood for Dustin's suit mark 1. made sense to ask because this thing didn't have speakers. I hit yes. It started playing **ACDC's **'highway to hell' though my pack. I started to sing along.

_***Insert 'highway to hell' here**__*_

___Livin' easy. Lovin' free. Season ticket on a one way ride. Askin' nothin'. Leave me be. Takin' everythin' in my stride. _

___Don't need reason. Don't need rhyme. Ain't nothin' that I'd rather do. Goin' down. Party time. My friends are gonna be there too. _

___I'm on the highway to hell. On the highway to hell. Highway to hell. I'm on the highway to hell_

_***Continue if you want. This is a damn good song***_

I stopped the song. Frosty's eyes grew wide.

"That is pretty good." She said very happy. I knew she would like it. I never meet a person who didn't like ACDC.

"Glad you like." I said. "I'll play the rest as we walk. To help pass the time." I said as I pushed the play button.

We kept walking while listening to the rest of the song till frosty stopped in front of a mountain.

"One sec. The way down is always a pain." She said as she started to dig up dirt blocks with her bare hand. Did she say down? I powered down my phone and put it in my pocket.

___Might want to think of a excuse for smelling like a human quick. Oh, I know. Lets say that your kind was once human but due to some unforeseeable event you changed into what you are. Maybe shit but I would like to see you come up with better._

Ted said. His excuse could work but you never know. Frosty now had her entire arm in the ground reaching for something.

"You might want to brace yourself for this." She warned as she flipped a lever and covered the hole back up.

Suddenly the ground we where standing on opened up sending us falling 14 blocks down. I felt the boots and gauntlets fly from my pack into place making me hover down. Last 2 blocks they shut down. Frosty was just standing there like nothing happened. The hole we fell though closed up. The only light source was torches along the wall.

"How are you not hurt by that fall?" I asked.

"I'm a monster on the inside. Falls like that are nothing." She explained. There was a mine cart with a track going even deeper down.

___How deep down is this fucking bar?_

_Ted asked. He was starting to make good points. Frosty got in the mine cart and it started to get a thin layer of frost on it._

"You getting in?" she asked. If it was going deep down then I guess making a entrance Tony's way wasn't an option. Plan B.

I got in the cart. The metal was cold as heck. I bit my lower lip trying not to yell. Frosty pushed a button the the cart started going forward.

"Is there any way you can control how cold you are?" I asked shivering. I started to rub my arms trying to get warm. Not working with the gauntlets on.

"I would need a special lollipop but I don't feel like sucking on one at the moment." She explained. The cart stopped at a iron door with some torches that glowed red. Frosty gave me a piece of paper.

"Might want to read the rules before going in." she said as she placed it in my hand. I brushed off the frost on it and quickly skimmed though it.

No humans, no fighting, no mining, clean up after yourself. I didn't pay attention to half of it. Just read what I was able to uncover from the frost.

"So behind this door is the bar. Correct?" I asked. Frosty nodded her head in agreement.

"And none of them know my secret?" I asked. She nodded her head. I took a deep breath and opened the door. I let frosty go in first and closed the door. I was going to make sure that I made a unforgettable entrance. I took a few steps back and aimed my gauntlet at the door. The rest of my suit came flying from the pack and into place. All but the helmet and faceplate.

"Might want to get away from the door." I warned. I heard frosty run away from the door as fast as she could.

I fired a repulsor at the door. It made the door break from the hinges and fall to the ground. It created a bit of smoke and completely covered my entrance. I walked into the room with the only light from the smoke being my chest piece.

"What's up. The prince of the iron men has arrived in style." I said with my arms up in the air.

**Another chapter done. I got a poll for all of you. Which iron man suit do you like better. You can poll from my profile or in the reviews. Links to the wiki for each will be included in the polling. Enjoy the rest of your day/night.**

**A. mark 35-red snapper (disaster rescue suit) iron man 3**

**B. mark 17-heartbreaker (artillery level rt suit) iron man 3**

**C. mark 38-Igor (heavy lifting suit) iron man 3**

**D. mark 7 (suit from avengers)**


	10. Party time

**Chapter 9**

**Party time**

The smoke started to dissipate. I felt the helmet and faceplate smack into place. Jarvis did a scan of the surrounding area. I was at lest 32 blocks down from where the mine cart picked me up, the bar was just a huge cave, the walls where cobble with a few ores scattered across, small bar like set up. Stools, tables, and seats where all made of wooden planks. Few strange glowing stone blocks barely lit up the place, my eyes where surely going to burn when I go back up. Place couldn't be more then a 20*20, maybe more. Small natural looking waterfall in the far left corner, there was a lava pit or two in a few areas. 3 doors around the area, well 4 if you are counting the one that I'm standing on. Rather nicely decorated if you ask me.

"What's up. The prince of the iron men has arrived in style." I said though the speakers with my arms open wide. It took another few seconds to realize that there where many eyes watching me. Not too far away was frosty with her mouth wide open.

In the far corner near the waterfall was a girl who looked no older then 13-14, grey and black horizontal striped hoodie, red eyes, purple hair, about 5"0, black mini skirt, black shoes, 4 red beads in her hair, black and grey pants, pale skin, flat chest, and had Old school vampire fang like teeth. She was sitting in a chair with another girl across the table.

She was about 5"6, had on a blue shirt and short skirt, blue eyes, pale skin, B-Cup, short blue hair that stopped at her shoulders, blue hat with beanie eyes and two squid tentacles that sprouted out of each side of the hat, a squid necklace with a diamond in the middle. No shoes, had some blue nail polish on. This world has make-up? You learn something every day. She was about 17-18 years old. Far as I could see they where the only other people here.

_Sweet mercy-full shit. More hot anime girls. I repeat my question from earlier. Is there any girls on this fucking world who doesn't look like they came out of a anime? No wait. They don't got the freaking huge eyes that are twice as big as there head. Still, Same question as a few seconds ago._

Ted said.

"You know you have to fix that right?" the younger looking girl said.

_And absolutely nobody gives a damn about your entry. Well you just blew down a door for no reason. Great job._

Ted said sarcastic. He did always have a good sense of humor.

"Sorry, couldn't resist but to make an entrance." I said as I walked off and picked the door up off the floor, I tried to put it back on the hinges but there where no hinges. I just stood in place and acted just like a door. Close enough. We blame the next one who comes in on who broke it.

"Jarvis let me out." I ordered as the suit started to open up. I took a few step out before it closed back up.

"Good job Jarvis, you are excused for the moment, do me a favor and socialize a bit with the locals. Have fun, loosen up a little" I said. The suit nodded and walked over to talk with the two girls in the far corner. He bowed and called them madam before saying anything else. Frosty walked up to me.

"What happened to the plan?" she whispered in my ear.

"I figured this was a better plan. Just go along with it and follow my lead." I whispered back before walking up to the table where the other two girls where sitting at. Jarvis was in the middle of a conversation about something.

"So who are you?" the older girl asked.

"I'm prince Dustin, of the iron men. Before you ask what a iron man is, you have been talking to one." I answered as I shook there hands.

"Ink, princess of the squids." the older one greeted. She rules over the squids? Fried squid anyone? Damn it I'm hungry again.

"Silk, princess of the spiders." the younger one greeted. So she rules over these giant freaking spiders. Know who to stay away from now until I get a bigger boot.

"So your the bastard who blew up that elite endermen?" Ink asked. She gave me a thumbs up. "Nice job. About time someone stood up to those creeps." Guess the endermen where a lot worse then I though.

"I was just protecting a innocent women." I said as Jarvis had the suit sit on a chair.

"So what type of magic do you use or do you use any?" Silk asked. I remembered Endra calling advanced extremis something but I can't remember what. Jarvis had a great memory

"Techno-magic. He can create any form of technology with a simple thought and a few suitable building materials."Jarvis answered. Thank god for his great memory.

"What are some of your abilities?" Ink asked.

"Lets see. Forearm missile, wrist lasers, my personal favorite, repulsor blast. Might see some next time I get in a fight." I replied.

_so far, so good. Keep this up and we might just survive to see sunlight. That reminds me, I want bacon._

Ted said. How did he expect me to give him bacon when he is just a voice in my head. Silk started to sniff the air.

"Why do I smell human virgin?" Silk asked.

_Oh shit, your dead now. Quick, go with my excuse._

Ted said. Nice to know he didn't want me to die. Even if he didn't want to die with me.

"The answer is simple. When my human body was created my father screwed up in the DNA processes. I can't go back to my true form at all. I'm at lest 88-89% human. I may smell and taste like a human but I'm not."I lied. I had to think of something. If you can quickly think of a better excuse when you got 3 anime chicks all in the same room with you and 2 of which might eat you alive, call me. I would love to hear it.

_Seriously! You are a special kind of stupid to even think of that. We're dead. No question. Just a matter of time before they catch on._

Ted said. I was really starting to get annoyed by him. Wonder what would happen if I smacked my head? Would that hurt him too or just me?

"You poor thing." Ink said giving me a crushing hug. Frosty was just sitting at the bar, looking entertained at me struggling with my lies. I gave her a look to come and help. She just propped her feet up on the closest bar stool. Ink let go.

"It's Okay. I found a just as powerful alternative. I was able to recreate my true form and turn it into a many mobile forms that I can use at a seconds notice. Unfortunately I only got 7 of them here. 8 If you count that one." I explained as I pointed to Jarvis. I think he enjoyed having a body.

"How many do you got?" Silk asked with surprise.

"Over 43 to be exact. Not including war machine, whiplash, and iron monger." Jarvis said. Silk and inks eyes grew wide.

"47 forms. Wow." Ink said quietly. She took a bite of a fish. Can't tell if it was cooked or not.

"Then who is controlling your forms when your not using them? Do they got a mind of there own?" Silk asked. I was searching my brain for a answer.

"They lay dormant until I need them, then Jarvis sends then to aid me when necessary." I answered. I didn't know how many he created while I was sleep. I heard a warp coming behind me.

"Who the nether are you?" Ink asked. I turn around to see Endra standing behind me. She looked very beautiful.

She was wearing her black dragon wings, little bit of purple lipstick on, little bit of that cheek powder stuff, black pants, black hoodie like shirt, a diamond necklace, and in the center of the hoodie was the arc reactor I gave her, flickering a bit but other wise stable. I got up off my seat and gave her a quick kiss on the cheek.

"This is my girlfriend, Endra." I said. She blushed a bit. I held her hand. "Andr's twin sister"

"So the ender bitch has another sister. And I thought this couldn't get any worse." Silk said as she drank a pink liquid in a glass bottle. Why did she not like Endra's sister. I never meet her but how bad can she really be? Can't be worse then seeing tony drunk off his ass last new years. Now that was funny yet scary at the same time.

"Why does she have the same type of light thing in her chest as you do if she is Andr's sister?" Ink asked.

"It is because he gave it to me. As a symbol of how much he loves me." She explained as she planted a quick kiss on me.

"Oh geez, get a room you two**.** There is one right over there with a lock." Silk said pointing to a iron door near a lava pit. There was a sign on it that read '**gold room**'. Wonder why it was called that?

"Would if she wants to." I replied. "To answer your earlier question no they don't have minds of there own. My good buddy Jarvis here controls them when needed. Saved my ass more then once." I answered. Endra just looked at me puzzled. "I'll explain later." I whispered.

"Do you think you can summon an elite iron man? I want to see one." Ink asked. I was puzzled a bit.

"An elite mob is smarter then the others. Just make something up." She whispered.

"Sorry but I kinda can't. No easy way to explain why." I lied.

"It's okay. We got all night." Silk said with her arms crossed. Had to think of another lie quick.

"Well kinda helps that I'm the last of my kind." I lied a bit more. I could hear frosty drop something from across the room. Ink and silk dropped there fish and drink on the floor with there jaws wide open.

"What about Jarvis?" Ink asked.

"He is the last of his kind but not a prince. His kind were great friends to the iron men. They where created by the iron men as friends and companions. They assisted us with our many advancements that where copied and stolen by the humans." I said. I wasn't entirely lying. Jarvis has always been a great friend. Helped me in many situations, Saved my ass in more.

"How are you two the last of each of your kinds? What happened?" Silk asked very shocked. I had to think of something quick. Jarvis stepped in and answered

"We where both on a research expedition to the human world. We where sent to study how the humans behaved and interacted with one another. Turns out they have been ripping off our technology for a while. When we got back, our kingdoms was shattered beyond repair, everyone dead, including our kings and queens. They where attacked by some unknown threat that easily destroyed them. We where forced to leave everything behind and live in the human world for a while, We got bored and annoyed after a while there so we came here. I was personally assigned by the dying King Tony, to train his only son, In hopes that he would one day rebuild the kingdom. We now live in a tiny abandoned house, working our way up from there." Jarvis lied. I had no idea that Jarvis was such a great lair. Makes you wonder.

I look around to everyone with there jaws wide open. I think Endra and frosty didn't expect that good of a lie out of Jarvis as well.

"Thank you for reminding me Jarvis. He practically raised me in the past year. We been though so much together. He trained me on how to use my forms and how to create them" I said.

"Wow. Being the last of your kind. I can't imagine life without my spiders or my sister. So if you die.." silk asked trailing off.

"Then I die. No respawn, no second chance. Very annoying in this world if you ask me. Almost died day one here. Keeps you on your toes at all times." I said with a bit of fear in my voice. Ink was looking at my arc reactor as if she was trying to figure out what it is

"Before you ask, it is called an arc reactor. Core piece of my power, and my life line. You see, if it was removed I would die in a matter of seconds. My fatal flaw yet greatest attack. Now you see how it is a symbol of my love for Endra. I literally can not live without it as I can not live without her." I Said holding Endra's hand.

_How sweet. If I could I would give you a thumbs up. I'll shut up and allow you to enjoy the rest of your date with her._

Ted said. He may be a evil voice in my head but even he knew when to be annoying and when to be useful. Then there was a metallic creaking of a door echoing though out the bar.


	11. Song and dance

**Chapter 10**

**Song and dance**

I look back to see the metal door fall to the ground. A loud metallic clank echoed though out the bar. There was a shadow of someone standing in the door.

"I swear, it wasn't me." a female voice said from the doorway. Couldn't make out any features from the shadow. She came out from the doorway.

She was about 5"4, flat chest, orange hair, orange eyes, creamy pale skin, light green hoodie with a weird looking face on the hood, light green stockings, no pants. Looked no older then 14-15 years old, no shoes, light green nail polish.

"Don't worry. I'll fix it." I said. I let go of Endra's hand. I walk over to where the door is.

"How's it going Endra?" the mystery girl asked as she got off the door. She sounded like a middle school girl almost.

"Pretty good." Endra replied.

_Mother of god. Another anime girl. How many more are on this world? Well at lest there ain't no sparkling vampires here. If there are then I'm going to scream your head off and kill those bastards with as much fire as fucking possible._

Ted said. I try lifting the door up but no luck. I signal Jarvis to come help.

"Excuse me for a moment ladies. I must go help out my friend." He said getting up and walking over to me. He lifted the door up with one hand. He used the repulsors to weld the hinges in place. I open and close it a few times to be sure it wasn't going to fall again. We both go back to our places. The new girl looked directly at me.

"Who are you?" She asked. Silk explained everything to her. Me being the last of my kind, The old man screwing up, basically every lie I told her. In retrospect they are the truth till proven a lie.

"Nice to meet you prince Dustin." She said shaking my hand. Finally someone here who knows class. "I'm Cupa. Princess of the creepers."

"What's a creeper?" I asked. Jarvis at down

"Basically a suicide bomber without arms, has 4 legs, green, and forever frowning. From what they have been telling me." Jarvis explained.

_There are creatures here that kill themselves just to get you! Lord Hades. I admit, That would take some serious guts to even attempt that. I respect them yet I'm scared shit-less of them. Back away slowly and then run like no fucking tomorrow._

Ted said. I slowly backed away from Cupa and holding my breath. She noticed and just giggled a bit.

"Don't worry, I can only explode when I want to. Took a while to learn but I'm a lot better then I was with exploding." She explained. I stopped holding my breath. I sat down next to Endra.

"Well that is good news." I said chuckling a bit. "Where's the music? This place feels just feels too dead." I asked.

"I'll go get a music disc. One second" Endra said before teleporting out. Wonder where she went? She teleported back just as quick with the red music disc she had in her hands the other day. She had a huge smile on her face.

"Okay we got a disc. Where is a jukebox?" I asked looking around. Cupa walked over to the bar area and pushed a button. Pistons moved a stone block then a jukebox appeared out of the floor. Endra put her disc in the slot on the top.

***Insert chirp disc music***

"I love this disc." Endra said sitting down next to me.

"Not that bad." I said tapping my foot to the beat. Then a idea struck me. "You know what. I could play you all the song of my people." I said. Cupa took the music disc out and gave it back to Endra.

"How are you going to play your song?" Silk asked. I got up and Jarvis followed with me.

"Like this. Jarvis put on play-list 2, track 1 I believe. Put on some good old Black Sabbath." I ordered.

"Yes sir." He said standing perfectly still in the middle of the room.

***Start intro to iron man by black Sabbath***

I start playing the air guitar with the intro.

"_Has he lost his mind, Can he see or is he blind, Can he walk at all, Or if he moves will he fall" _played Jarvis from the suit. I started to sing along. The look on the girls faces said everything. They didn't know what to make of it.

"_Is he alive or dead, Has he thoughts within his head, We'll just pass him there, Why should we even care._" It was pretty good. Had nothing to do with iron man but still a good song.

"_He was turned to steel, In the great magnetic field, When he traveled time, For the future of mankind, Nobody wants him, He just stares at the world, Planning his vengeance, That he will soon unfurl_" now Jarvis was joining in on the air drums. I didn't have a great singing voice. I sound like a whale in the water when I sing. Just a rough idea of how I hear myself.

"_Now the time is here__, __For Iron Man to spread fear__, __Vengeance from the grave__, __Kills the people he once saved__, __Nobody wants him__, __They just turn their heads__, __Nobody helps him__, __Now he has his revenge_." oh man we must of looked like idiots. I heard everyone start tapping there feet to the beat of the song.

"_Heavy boots of lead, Fills his victims full of dread, Running as fast as they can, Iron Man lives again_" Me and Jarvis where both where just rocking out. Who knew that Jarvis was a party animal.

***End of song***

I sat back down panting. Playing the air guitar and looking good doing it was exhausting

_Damn your good. Few more years of practice and you might be able to play a real guitar while singing to the deaf._

Ted joked.

"Nothing like a little bit of good old rock and roll." I said. The girls all had there jaws dropped. I think I saw a fly go into one of them.

"That was the song of your people?" Ink asked.

"No but my people are named after it. This was made way before I was born. Trust me, you do not want to hear the shit my generation calls music. It is from earth, learned to love it after spending a while there." I explained. Endra was just looking at me wide eyed.

"Could you play another song. Just one not as scary." Endra asked. I had to think for a bit.

"I do know a song I think Cupa might like" I said."Jarvis, play-list 3 track 4." I said.

"Yes sir." Jarvis said.

***start dynamite song***

I get up off my seat. Endra follows me to the middle of the room. Guess I was going to have a dance partner. "ladies. I give you 'dynamite' by Taio Cruz." I said.

"_I-I-I-I-I-I__-__I came to dance, dance, dance, dance__. __I hit the floor 'cause that's my plans, plans, plans, plans__. __I'm wearing all my favorite brands, brands, brands, brands__. __Give me some space for both my hands, hands, hands, hands__._" Jarvis played. I started to dance like the people you see on the just dance video game. Yea I had way too much time on my hands. Endra tried to follow what I was doing carefully avoiding the tables.

"_Yeah, yeah. 'Cause it's goes on and on and on. And it goes on and on and on. I throw my hands up in the air sometimes. Saying ayo. Gotta let go. __I wanna celebrate and live my life. Saying ayo. Baby, let's go. 'Cause we gon' rock this club. We gon' go all night. We gon' light it up. Like it's dynamite. 'Cause I told you once. Now I told you twice. We gon' light it up. Like it's dynamite_." Endra spun a bit. I caught her before she fell to the ground. Frosty got up from her seat and started to try following what we where doing. The others where clapping there hands to the beat. I started to do the funny Russian fast kicking dance down low. Endra tried but fell on her butt. She picked her self up. I got up and started to move to the beat. She followed my lead.

"_I came to move, move, move, move. Get out the way of me and my crew, crew, crew, crew. I'm in the club so I'm gonna do, do, do, do. Just what the fo' I came here to do. Yeah, yeah. __Cause it's goes on and on and on. And it goes on and on and on. I throw my hands up in the air sometimes. Saying ayo. Gotta let go. __I wanna celebrate and live my life. Saying ayo. Baby, let's go. 'Cause we gon' rock this club. We gon' go all night. We gon' light it up. Like it's dynamite. 'Cause I told you once. Now I told you twice. We gon' light it up. Like it's dynamite_." I started freestyle break-dancing. I was standing on one hand then quickly fell to my feet. Front flipped into doing the worm. Everyone clapped and soon started to sing along to what was repeated. I jumped onto my feat. I had absolutely no idea on how to dance. I was just winging it.

"_I'm gonna take it all like. I'm gonna be the last one standing. I drove around like. I'm gonna be the last one landing. 'Cause I-I-I believe it. And I-I-I-I just want it all. I just want it all. I'm gonna put my hands in the air. Ha-hands in the air. Put your hands in the air-air-air-air-air-air-air-air" _everyone started to swing there arms in the air to the beat. They all got up and started dancing to the last part.

"_I throw my hands up in the air sometimes. Saying ayo. Gotta let go. I wanna celebrate and live. my life. Saying ayo. Baby, let's go. 'Cause we gon' rock this club. We gon' go all night. We gon' light it up. Like it's dynamite. 'Cause I told you once. Now I told you twice. We gon' light it up. Like it's dynamite" _as the song ended. Endra fell into my arms and I surprised her with a kiss. She started to kiss back.

***End song***

everyone was clapping. I stopped kissing Endra. She couldn't of looked more beautiful.

"That was very fun." Cupa said holding her side.

"Yea. They need to add a dance floor to this place." Silk said looking a bit dizzy. Endra got out of my arms.

"Yes, if they..added a...dance floor...then I wouldn't mind...coming here every two weeks." Endra said trying to catch her breath. I was about ready to pass out. But I had another idea. They all sat down in the nearest chair.

"Where would you like the dance floor to be?" I said smiling.

Ink pointed to a back wall away from any doors.

"There would be good. But I don't seeing our fathers agreeing to that anytime soon." She said. I walked over to the far wall and put my hand on it.

"Who said they had to build it." I said. "Jarvis turn it on." I whispered into the earpiece. My vision changed.

"Yea but they are the ones who run the bar, they built it, how can you get around that?" Silk said.

_I see what you are going to do. Count that as a gift from you. But don't over use your power. You might kill yourself doing that._

Ted said. He was correct there. I raised my hands quickly and the whole wall exploded into the metal plates.

"What are you doing!" Silk yelled.

"Giving you all a new room to this place." I yelled. It carved out a tiny 8*8 room. I started to feel beyond exhausted but I had to continue. I waved my hands wildly. The plates started to transform into machines and objects. Redstone lamps started appearing in the floor. A disco ball on the roof, walls where lined in stone brick, a DJ booth appeared on a raised platform. I could see the redstone start assembling and timing itself. The laser light started to flash on and off. I found a bit of lava under the area. A few dozen heat generators appeared and wired themselves to the lights and speakers.

I screamed in agony. The pain of my soul energy being drained this fast, it was unlike any pain you know of. I never built a entire room before. Jarvis may of done that in my sleep but I never felt a thing. Imagine stepping on a floor full of Legos in bare feet, now add spikes and put them on fire. That is close to what I was feeling.

The final plates assembled a wall and door. I lowered my arms and fell to my knees. Endra quickly ran over to me.

"Are you alright?" She asked holding me up. The other girls quickly ran to help me up.

"Never built something like this before." I said panting in complete exhaustion. I barely had enough energy to have me get up and sit down on the nearest chair. My vision turned back to normal. I pointed to the door.

"You wanted a dance floor. I built you one. Call it a gift from me." I said weakly before I fell over on the floor, face first. Everything started to go by so slowly. I waved my hand. It was like I was on a acid trip. I was able to see where my hand was and it faded slowly.

"Whats wrong with him?" Endra asked. Jarvis used the suit to pick me up and put me on a table.

"He overused his power. His soul needed at lest an hour to cool down before he could build something that big." Jarvis explained. Everything slowly became black. Spots formed in my vision.

_Don't you dare die on me you bastard. I don't want to die either._

Ted yelled. Everything started to grow silent. I lost consciousness. The last thing I heard was Endra yelling my name as she shook me. trying to get me to wake up.


	12. Back on earth

**Chapter 11**

**Back on earth**

**(3****rd**** person point of view)**

**Tony was st**orming though S.H.I.E.L.D's helicarrier looking really pissed off. He got on it less the five minutes ago. He was determined to find how, why, and where Dustin went. He was carrying a special container. It was reinforced bullet-proof glass, silver lids, red leather handle grip. Inside was the purple cube that took his adopted son. He wasn't taking any chances in containment of this cube.

"Sir I don't think this is a rational decision. What makes you think Thor would know where he went?" Jarvis asked.

"Because he has experience with inter-dimensional cubes. He might know where this thing took my son to." Tony answered. The container was swinging by his side. He had a hell of a time containing the cube. Even more so trying to get it.

"Technically he isn't your son. Legally yes but technically..." Jarvis preceded before tony stopped him.

"Jarvis, you really need to learn when to stop talking." Tony informed as he flew open the main hanger doors. There where people at computers, the same moron from when he was on here last time, was now playing PAC-man during work time, huge open window with the sun facing it. He walked right up to Nick Fury who was in the middle of the room watching a few screens.

He was about 6"2, African American, had a black eye patch on the right eye, similar mustache and beard style as tony, long black coat and boats, mid 40's maybe, bald, brown eyes.

"Welcome back Mr. Stark. Here to hack our systems again?" Nick joked.

"Not this time. Where is Thor? I know he is back so don't tell me he isn't." Tony snapped. He had enough games and tricks. He was dead serious on finding his son.

"Down the hall, third door on the left." He directed. Tony started to walk away. Nick looked down at what tony was carrying. "What's that in the container?" He yelled. Tony rolled his eyes.

"A nightmare that already happened." Tony said going down the hall. He walked past several rooms, a lab, infirmary, he finally got to the room he was directed to. Inside was the man he was looking for.

The room wasn't that big. Had a lab table, few computers, glass walls and door, microscopes, few chairs, and a television. Thor was in the middle of the room. Looked like he was reading a book, Seemed to be Jurassic park. He saw tony walk in and he put the book down.

"What a surprise. I didn't expect to see you here. I was in the middle of this great piece of literature. Got to the part where the people just got on the island with the behemoths of earth's past." Thor said. He was a bit taller then Tony, more well built, blond hair, blue eyes,red cape, really out dated cloths. Type that normal people don't wear anymore, old Norwegian style war hammer on his side with engravings on it.

(Go see the avengers for an idea of what I'm trying to describe here. Hard to get every detail.)

Tony slammed the container down on the table. Tony looked like he wasn't in a catching up mood. He looked like he would raise hell and take down haven to bring his son back.

"I need you to tell me everything you know about this damn thing. Where it came from? Where it goes? What it is? Everything." Tony demanded talking really fast. Thor picked it up and examined the outside of it without taking it out of the case.

"Where did you get this?" He asked. The look on his face meant that it wasn't something to messed with.

"My son's room. It dragged him inside it and almost dragged me in." Tony answered. Thor didn't like what he was seeing and Tony knew it. "Back to my question. What the hell is it?" He asked slowly. Thor took a deep breath.

"It is like the Tesseract. Only it is able to transport people to another dimension. But instead of a portal it drags them into it. My guess is that it was made by and for a very mischievous person. Even more so then Loki." He explained.

"How many counts have there been of this taking people on your end. Just sudden disappearances?" Tony asked. Thor thought for a bit.

"Asgard there has been almost one. It almost took me and my brother when we where little. Luck would have It that father knew what to do in time. The other realms I have lost track." Thor explained. Tony scratched his beard trying to think.

"As for where does to go to. I have no clue. No one has ever went in and got out to tell the tale." he explained. Tony was now ready to rip his hair out.

"Could we use your one thing. What was it called?" he said snapping his fingers trying to thing.

"The Bifrost?" Thor asked. Tony did a final finger snap and pointed to him.

"Yes that, could you use that to get him back if you use this cube to hone in on his location?" Tony asked.

"Maybe. We would need a very daring volunteer to go in." Thor said. Tony started pacing back and forth. Then suddenly a lady came into the room.

"What's going on?" She asked. She was about 4"11, pretty short, blue eyes, blonde hair, pale skin, B-cup, few freckles, light blue nail polish with lightning bolts on them. She had on a blue shirt, blue sweet pants, white socks, bright pink shoes, she had a metal baseball bat on her back, a blue new york Yankees baseball cap, She looked about 15-16 years old.

Obviously loved baseball. She was a very kind and shy person till you piss her off. Then she is worse then a tank on steroids. She is the type of kid who gets bullied at school because of her height. She took up baseball as a way to funnel her anger. She was rather good at it. She also loved being in the wild, hunting from time to time, and helping others. She has always been fascinated by Norse mythology and lore. Thor the most.

"Nothing Selena. I'll meet you back at the Bifrost site." Thor said.

"I didn't know you had a daughter." Tony said. Selena walked into the room next to Thor.

"I don't have any offspring. She is adopted from here. She was a orphan from what happened last year with Loki. Much like your son." He said.

Before the avenger event Selena was your average person from new york. Walked to school, took a taxi home, hung out with her father a bit. Her mother died giving birth to her. It had always been her and her father.

When the Chitauri invaded she was with her father at a coffee house, talking about taking her on a hunting trip to Montana. Unlike Dustin, the worse she got from it was a few minor fractures, small cuts, bruises. Her father was killed trying to shield her from an exploding debris. His last words to her that she will never forget for as long as she lives was, 'Never be afraid to take action, Always do what you believe is right'.

After the battle Thor personally offered to take her under his wing. She accepted in a heartbeat. He took her to Asgard to train her and teach her the ways of a Asgard. Thor allows her stops by earth like once a week or so using secret ways between Earth and Asgard, so she can talk and hang out with Dustin.

He willingly stops fiddling with his suit instantly to play a round of baseball with her or take her to see a game or a movie. Neither of the two counted them as a date. More like a friendly outing to get to know each other better.

She is Christian but with a lot wider range of beliefs now thanks to Thor. She doesn't talk or dress like Thor. He did gave her a few powers.

She can summon lightning, turn her bat into a less powerful vision of Mjölnir (Hard to pronounce), summon her bat and her personal favorite, a flaming tornado. Nothing says ' pissed off ' like a flaming tornado heading your way. But she can only do some of this with her bat on her. He trusts that she won't misuse that power. She proves him wrong on occasion. Dustin has his armor, Selena has her lightning bat.

"Yea we need to find him as quickly as possible." Tony said pacing around the room.

"Why what happened to Dustin?" Selena asked.

"He has been taken by that purple cube. We don't know who or why." Thor said pointing to the container on the table.

"Come on I need you to take me to the bi-whatever." Tony said grabbing the cube and headed for the door.

"What's the rush? If he learned well from his training then he shall be fine till we find him." Thor asked. He stopped dead in his tracks.

"It's the chips implanted in his brain. Imagine the power of the Tesseract, multiply it by ten, shrink it and bottle that in a series of chips roughly the size of you pinkie toenail. He thinks it can only be used to create and build things. That is only the tip of the iceberg. He has absolutely no idea the power he holds. He has barely scratched the surface of what he is capable of." Tony explained. Thor's eyes grew wide.

"Why would you create such a thing, let alone give it to a child?" Thor asked.

"I thought it would help mankind for the better. You know, Create medical equipment cheaply, find a cure for cancer, that type of crap. It requires the energy from the soul to build things. My soul isn't nearly productive enough to handle it." Tony explained.

"Because you have no soul?" Selena asked. Thor laughed a bit and gave her a high five.

"No but Dustin's soul was like a nuclear power plant. He was a perfect specimen for a human test subject. If we don't find him soon and stabilize those chips frequencies then where ever he is will start to turn to a technological waste land or worse. If he dies before the chips are stabilized then everything he created will be set to self destruct." Tony explained. Both Selena and Thor's eyes grew very wide.

"How long do we have?" Selena asked.

"Two or three days tops if he barely uses it." Tony said.

"Sir we got a problem." Jarvis informed. "My back up files are with him. I uploaded them to advanced extremis's wireless mainframe. I have no contact with my other self but at lest he has some guidance."

"Make that less then a day at most. Jarvis isn't that good in survival situations." Tony said. Selena was looking at the cube.

"You said that cube took him right?" She asked.

"Yes It dragged him into it. No clue how. I'm not asking right now." Tony said.

"And you need a volunteer to go in and find him correct?" she asked.

"Yes. I would go but Pepper would kill me if I'm gone too long. Thor has to look after you and his realm. I don't trust anyone else on this ship." Tony answered. She wanted to prove her worth to thor. He took her in, taught her many things, stopped a few bullies.

"Then I volunteer to go find him. He trusts me, I can defend myself very well, and I can track fairly good." Selena said. Shocked both Tony and Thor. Neither of the two expected this.

"Sure you won't want to rethink that. We don't know what is on the other side. It could be very dangerous." Tony said. He didn't like the thought of losing another person's kid when he can do something about it.

"100% certain I want to do this. Just open up the container and let the cube take me in. I trust you guy's will find us in time. I'll carry something you can use to track me when you get there. It will be a good head start in finding him, double our chances." She said. Tony nodded his head in agreement.

"That could work. I'll go get a survival pack. Assuming this ship has one." Tony said. He put the container down and walk out the door. Thor waited till tony was out of ear shot.

"What is the reason why you are doing this?" Thor asked quietly. Selena bit her lower lip.

"If I tell you, promise me that this conversation will not leave this room." She said.

"You have my word." He promised. Selena learned that when Thor promises or makes deals he does everything he can to keep his end.

"I got certain feelings for Tony's son that I don't quiet understand." She admitted. She has developed a secret crush for Dustin. Sending hints to him but he never figured it out.

"Have you told him yet?" He asked. Tony was still a few rooms away.

"I haven't. I want to but I'm too afraid." She said looking down. Thor patted her shoulder.

"Does he feel the same for you?" He asked. She shook her head.

"I don't know. He sends mixed vibes. Really hard for me to tell." She answered. Thor could hear tony start whistling down the hall and getting closer.

"When the times comes. You will know. Just be yourself, If he love you, he will show it. If not, then move on." Thor said. Selena raised her head and gave a small smile.

"Giving love advice to her I see." Tony said. both Thor and Selena quickly turned there heads to him. he walked in the room with a camping backpack in his hand. It had a sleeping bag, few pots, machete poking out of the top. Looked a bit heavy "Want my advice. Feed him well cooked and seasoned bacon, he will be putty in you hands and do what ever you say. That is one way Pepper gets me to do what she wants."

"What is inside?" Thor asked, Tony shook the bag a bit.

"Guessing from the tags that it had on earlier. 2-3 days of food, water, matches, flare gun, short wavelength tracker, earphone so you can talk to Jarvis that i added, watch, and a few dozen other things." Tony explained as he gave Selena the pack. "When you find him, stay put, we will try to be there within 12 hours, maybe 24."

He pulled out a .44 magnum with a iron man helmet engraved in the wood of the handle out from behind him. He kept it on him just in case the bad guy got to him before his suit did. He handed it to Selena.

"What is this for?" She asked. She spun the cylinder to see if it would chamber another round okay. She knew how to aim and shot a rifle. Pistols she had little experience with.

"Anything that isn't friendly. Few extra rounds in the pack." He said. She put her bat on the other side of the pack, pack on her back, and the gun in her left pocked. Slunk her pants left a bit, showing part of the elastic band of her pink panties. Thor and Tony both covered each others eyes.

Feeling embarrassed she quickly pull her pants up and put the gun in a holding pocket of the pack. It was roughly heavier then your advantage backpack but nothing she couldn't manage.

Starting to have second thoughts, But if she didn't go find Dustin, someone or something else might. Pushing second thoughts aside she took a deep breath.

"I'm ready." She said Gripping the pack tightly.

They uncovered there eyes. Tony twisted the lid of the container and put the cube on a metal plate. He and thor ran back. The cube sprouted tentacles and grabbed Selena. She screamed a bit as it pulled her in. Thor tried to run in but Tony stopped him. He shook his head.

When Selena was sucked into the cube, Tony quickly ran in and slammed the container on top of the cube. He twisted the lid very tightly. Thor came into the room. He exchanged looks with Tony.

"I hope this plan of yours works." Thor said.

"We have no chose, we have to go and get them back. I'll figure out an excuse on what to tell Pepper later." He said as they walked out of the room

**Authors note:****Sorry if I didn't get the dialog for Thor right. I can not for the life of me get his way of talking down right. I would like to thank you all you taking the time to read this. I will be swapping points of view between third person with Tony and Thor, first person with Selena's, and Dustin's though out the story. Let me know in the reviews what you think of that. I'll try to keep the authors notes to a minimum. **

**Leave a song suggestion on what you want them to hear next. Has to include the song name, who made it, and a review name other then guest. I will give a shout out to the person who suggested it. I'm also trying out a new writing style. Let me know if you like it or should I go back to my normal style.**

**Disclaimer****. I don't own the rights to minecraft. If I did then there would be better mobs to fight. Make going out at night truly a good fight for survival.**


	13. Selena part 1, winter wonderland

**Chapter 12**

**Selena part 1, winter wonderland**

**(Selena's point of view)**

I open my eyes and rub my head. Felt like my head was about to explode. I was tilted at a angle upward because of the pack. My butt fell cold. Like I was sitting in snow.

"What the hell." I said to myself as I got up. My vision was a bit blurry. But I could see a bit. The pack weighed me down a bit but nothing major. I took a look at my surroundings

"I must be going crazy because all I could see is cubes everywhere." I said to myself. The clouds above me looked cubed, The sun over my head, hell even the terrain looks like it is made of cubes.

I was in a snowy area, Mountain off in the distance, few snow covered trees around. Air smelled of pine and peppermint. Snow was falling from the sky. A flake fell on my nose and instantly melted.

"This is a nice place." I admired. I always loved the snow, how it could be formed and shaped to the users desire, how it looks, and it is fun to get in a snowball fight when your feeling down and depressed. The simple things in life you have to appreciate the most. You never know when it will be gone.

I dust the fallen snow off me. There was a visible set of tracks going off away form where I was into the trees. I walk over to the tracks.

"Wonder what this is?" I said as I bent down to examine them.

Seemed to be a day or so old, made by someone heavy or carrying something heavy, human boot like, had a small circle around the heel area that looked out of the ordinary.

I smiled. Only two people I know of that can make a boot print like that. And Tony isn't here yet.

"Well at lest I know he is alive and I'm on the right track." I said as I remembered my pack. I wonder what was inside. I slug it off my shoulders and started to rummage though it.

Inside was a box of water proof matches, machete, water canteen, the handgun tony gave me with 12 extra rounds, a divers watch, short-wavelength emitter, few cans of food, can opener, my trusty bat, sleeping bag. few pots, pans, and an earpiece.

I remembered that Tony said something about it being able to talk with Jarvis though the earpiece. If he is alive then Jarvis would know where he is and help me get to him. quickly put it in my ear.

"Jarvis, can you hear me?" I said into the earpiece. All I got was static. No voice, not even a modem tone. Just static.

"Looks like I'm on my own." I said to myself. Wonder why it wasn't working. Maybe a prototype tony didn't get right?

I reorganized the back and put it back on. My bat in my hands.

"I'm loosing daylight. Need to work fast." I said to myself. I followed the tracks. They lead me into the snow covered forest. There was a small cubed hoof prints near the set I was following.

I ignored them, I was focused on the tracks in front of me. I bit farther down I came to the end of the track line.

"Well looks like someone got into a nasty fight." I said. Trees where knocked over, scorched line marks all over the place, tons of explosion holes, there was a red puddle of blood by a tree, more blood and purple stuff was splashed all over, something golden yellow caught my eye that was partially buried in the snow.

I bend down to pick it up and brushed it off. It was light, looked to be almost gold alloy like, was scuffs and looked like it was broken off, I look at the back side. My heart sank. On the back was the Stark Industries logo barely visible, Along with Dustin's signature. This was from his armor.

"Dustin, what did you get yourself into now?" I said to myself. There was a line of trees that looked plowed over with drag marks all over the area. I followed the drag marks. As I got to a side of a mountain it was way worse over there.

"Holy shit!" I yelled. There was a almost perfect imprint of the back of Dustin's armor in the rock face, huge hole in the ground with black limbs, body parts, and purple blood all over the place. more broken off pieces of his armor scattered across the snow covered clearing, faint smell of magnesium lingered in the air.

"What the hell happened here!" I yelled. I looked around to see if there was any possibility that he was remotely alive or survived. Small a set of footprints with a bit of short drag marks. Looked like they where made by slipper. I was walking toward it but I stopped when I heard something crackling.

"I- -hat -ou se-en-?" I heard the from my ear piece. Sounded a lot like Jarvis but it wasn't clear. Distorted and static like but I can hear it.

"Yes I'm here Jarvis. Where is Dustin?" I asked.

"He I- In a h-se not t- far fro- -here yo- are. Not lo-ing good. won't wa-e up." Jarvis said. I wasn't able to make out the whole message but guessing what he meant and the tone he was using. I heard house not too far from here and not waking up. My heart sank even deeper.

"What do you mean he won't wake up?" I asked. Did it have something to do with what I found? What happened?

"He u—d too mu- s-ul ene—y. Ad-anc- extr-is used t-o much. Co-dn't mai-ain en-ugh e-gy to stay up." He said. What was he talking about? I scratched my head.

"Keep him there and alive, I'll try to find you." I said as I turned the earpiece off. Jarvis wasn't good at giving directions if he didn't have anything to pin point me on.

The drag marks looked to have not gone far, 2-3 feet at most, the footprints near then extended as far as I can see.

"Well time to go save his ass again." I said holding my bat, ready to hit anything hostile.

The tracks lead me though the snow covered woods, few animals ran by. Few cows, pigs, and I think chickens. Maybe ducks. I kept walking, trying to look all around me when suddenly I run into something. I fell into the snow on my butt.

"Hey watch where your going dumb-ass." the figure boomed. I rubbed my head. What could I have run into that speaks English? I look up to see a person standing there, small ring of melted snow was around them.

He was male, bit of a body builder body, no shirt, jeans, few orange rods orbiting him. He had tan skin, red eyes, blonde hair, tips scorched, weird thing was the top of his head looked like it was on fire, like you could cook over it.

"Who are you calling a dumb-ass. You the idiot who is half naked in the middle of a frozen tundra." I said as I picked myself up. "I don't have time to argue with you. I need to find my friend before he gets himself into more trouble. I don't want any trouble so i"ll be on my way." I said as I took a deep breath and tried to walk away. I walked past him still following the tracks. I was not so far away when I heard him say something

"Well trouble doesn't always do what people wants." He said. I heard something instantly shot into flames. I look behind me to see he was holding a fireball and threw it at me. I gripped the rubber end of my bat and swung as hard as I could.

Lightning crackled from my bat as the fireball made contact. It went flying straight into the senders head. It exploded into a cloud of orange and red. He stepped back. When the smoke cleared he seemed to be unaffected by it. Like it was a bug bite at best.

"Not bad for a pathetic little pest." He said brushing a bit of ash from his shoulder. I took the pack off my back and put it on a low hanging branch of a tree trunk. I raised my bat ready to swing. Bits of lightning surged around the surface of the bat. I was sick and tired of bullies calling me a pest, trying to hurt me and my friends. I wasn't going to let this one slid.

"You want to party, alright." He said forming two more fireballs in both his hands out of nowhere. "Let's party." He beamed the fireballs straight toward me. I barely had enough time to get out of the way before they whizzed past my ear, burning the tips of a few strands of lose hair. I slid into the snow and picked myself up just as quickly.


	14. Selena part 2, Fire vs Lightning

**Chapter 13**

**Selena part 2, Fire vs Lightning**

**I slid in**to a pile of snow. Avoiding the incoming fireballs. I picked myself up and gripped my bat, I threw it like you would threw a boomerang. It slammed into the side of his head at incredible speeds and hit a tree to stop.

The flaming guy fell backwards face first. I extend my arm with my hand open, my bat came flying from the tree and into my hand. I love thor for teaching me how to do that. The flaming guy started laughing.

"You think that is enough to hurt me. I'm Humanized blaze, bitch. It will take a lot more then an iron pole to hurt me." He boosted as he aimed his hand at me. "**Flamethrower**" A huge burst of flames exploded from his hand and straight at me.

My knees where shaking, I was scared out of my wits. Time went by so slowly now yet I was just standing there. In the back of my head I could hear Thor's voice telling me something he always said when I was learning to control my newly found powers in combat.

_Don't be afraid, your opponent will thrive off of your fear, never give them that satisfaction. You need to clear you mind, look for an opening, then you strike. Think like a shield, not a sword._

I felt a boost of courage flow though my veins. Time went back to normal. I raised my bat to try and block the incoming fire. The clouds above me turned grey and thunder started booming. A bolt of lightning hit my bat around the same time the fire did. I went sliding back a few inches. The lighting surged around my bat. Protecting me from the flames.

The fire shot straight up and moved along side the lightning bolt. It exploded half half way up. Huge cloud of orange and red filled the air above me. I quickly jumped to the side as the fire fell.

The blaze guy was standing there, looked surprised to see that I survived. My bat still had it's lightning charge.

"How did you survive, you should be roasted to the bone." he yelled. Obviously he underestimated me. I smiled.

"You may have fire on your side but I got lightning on mine." I said. I tightly gripped the end of my bat. It was still charged with lightning.

"Guess I'll have to think smarter" He said. "**Fire-charge**" A big ball of fire formed in his hands and went flying toward me. I lowered my bat and aimed the tip toward the incoming fireball, a bolt of lightning went flying out the tip of my bat.

It slammed into the fireball making it explode. Me and the blaze guy went flying back in opposite directions. I let go of my bat and slammed into a tree, a really sharp pain went flying up my spine. Felt like I landed on a rock. I was screaming in my head.

Bits of fire littered the ground around us. My bat was on the ground near the blaze. He

I picked myself up. Tons of cubed animals where running away from the fight. Few sheep had there wool on fire and was rolling in the snow trying to put it out. Snow stopped falling.

The blaze guy got up. He the flame on his head grew bigger and glowed brighter, expanding to his chest area and above was on fire, eyes started to look like they where on fire. He didn't seem to care that he was on fire or that it hurt at all.

"Now you are pissing me off. I'm taking off the kiddie gloves." He said as he held his hands together like I was with my bat. "**Inferno-sword**" one of the rods orbiting him went into his hand and turned into a long bladed sword. It was a bit of a mix between yellow and orange blade, orange hilt, swirling yellow sphere at the bottom, the entire blade itself was engulfed in a blue flame. He started to charge at me with the sword over his shoulder, ready to swing. The snow around him melted.

That wasn't going to scare me so easily. I raised my hand to call for my bat. It went flying from across the tree way into my hand. The blade made contact with my bat mere seconds after it landed in my hand.

A crackle of lightning shot out of my bat and into a random tree, setting it on fire. He raised his sword again and tried to side sweep me. I counter acted it with my bat, another crackle of lightning went flying from my bat into the sky.

The tip of his blade left a small cut on the upper part of my arm as it slid off my bat. At first it was like a paper cut, then it started feeling like someone put out a cigar on it, the skin around the cut was cauterized so no blood spilled out. Just lots of pain. I bit my lip to stop myself from screaming.

I swept his legs. As he was loosing his balance I kicked him. He went all of two feet before regaining his balance.

He screamed before jumping in the air with his sword ready to slice me in half. I held my bat over my head and turned it to counteract his swing. A huge crackle of lightning filled the air above when the two made contact. Loads of booming thunder. Like a thunderstorm without the rain.

I went skidding into the snow backwards. I saw the blaze gut fall face first into a pile of melted snow. He screamed in agony and pain with his sword still in his hands. A realization hit me.

He was a blaze, blaze means a fire, fire is weak to water, I had to get him over ice. But how?

I took a quick look around. I was surrounded my snow covered tree after tree. In the corner of my eye past the tree with my pack, I saw a frozen lake. The problem was that the blaze guy was standing between me and it.

He picked himself up along with his sword and charged at me again. I had to think fast. I ducked down and slid right between his legs as he slashed harmlessly into the snow covered ground. One of his rods scrapped against my skin. It was really hot and left a pretty bad burn. I bit my lip harder. I got up and started running as fast as I can, grabbing my pack and slinging it on. It created a small tear along the top of it. Nothing spilled out.

"Why you, sneaky little bitch." The blaze guy yelled. "**Fire-charges, rapid fire**" I look behind me to see he was running after me with his sword in one hand and a fire ball in another.

My heart was pounding, Racing a mile a minute, lungs felt like they where on fire. I dodged trees, fire balls, I managed to knock a few back at him.

He was really mad now. The flame on him almost covered his entire body. I didn't know how much longer I could keep this up.

I turned on the ear piece as I was running. I might not of been able to hear Jarvis but I could at lest tell him what is going on. I don't know what to expect him to do but I wasn't going to die without someone knowing about it. At the very lest Jarvis could tell Dustin when he wakes up.

"Jarvis can you hear me?" I yelled into the ear piece as I ran. I hit another fire ball back at the blaze guy.

"Yes I can hear you now madam, sorry about earlier. The weather was interfering with my transmission." He said crystal clear. Thank god he was responding.

"I'm in a bit of trouble, I got in a fight with a guy who controls fire, I need your help." I said into the ear piece. I was almost to the lake of ice. I ran past a few trees as fireballs slammed into them.

"I'm sorry madam, I can not send a suit to help you out. I am unable to venture too far from Dustin, he has my programing inside his head, I'm sorry." he said.

I wondered. I came bolting out of the tree line onto the lake of ice. I slid for about 20-30 blocks before stopping. It was slippery and hard for me to keep my balance.

"So there is nothing you can do to help me out!" I yelled. The blaze guy ran out of the trees but stopped at the edge of the lake. He smiled as another fire ball formed in his hand.

"Easy pickings" He said throwing the fireballs at me at rapid speed. I tried to knock them out of the way but with the ice being so slippery I kept missing, the fireballs kept hitting the blocks of ice behind me. I regained my

"Looks like you got even worse aim then I do. Why don't you come out onto the ice and come take me on like a man. Or are you too much of a chicken to even try" I yelled. The fire around him completely covered his body, his flaming sword look like it was about to shoot fire everywhere.

"I'll show you who's chicken." He said "**Fl****aming tornado**" a huge swirling column of fire shot straight up into the sky from his sword. I was able to feel the scorching heat all the way across the lake.

The blaze guy pointed his sword at me. The tornado started swirling toward me, melting the ice beneath it and around it. I could no longer see the blaze guy.

"I'm sorry madam. There is nothing I can do till Dustin wakes up." Jarvis said. I just turned the ear piece off.

"Plan B." I muttered to myself. I raised my bat high up into the air. The clouds turned a really dark grey. You could hear thunder from the clouds. Suddenly 3 bolts of lightning hit my bat. The lightning swirled itself around my bat and me. Lucky Thor made me resistant to lightning. Helped out a lot in the early days of learning.

A forth bolt hit my bat. then a fifth, sixth, seventh. The ground shook with every new bolt. Huge thunderous booms filled the air around us. Animals ran every which way. Even a freaking wolf the size of an SUV with 8 tails ran the other way.

The approaching tornado started to gain speed and force. It was mere feet from me. Lowered my bat and aimed it at the tornado. A deafening thunderous boom filled the air as 8 bolts of lightning traveled from my body, along the metal surface of the bat, and went flying out of the end of my bat. It slammed into the fire tornado and made sent it back to it's owner easily twice as deadly with lightning shooting out of it every which way.

"Oh shit!" He yelled as the tornado exploded. I put my hands in front of my face to protect my eyes from the light. I went flying all the way across the lake, huge cloud of orange and red filled the area I was just standing. Fire went exploding everywhere, trees where on fire, the ground was littered with fire.

I slowly picked myself up, exhausted as ever, I felt like I just ran a marathon, ears where ringing, My heart was racing, everything hurt, the only sigh of relief was I couldn't see the blaze guy any more. Just lots and lots of smoke.

"That was exhausting. Don't want to do that again." I said out loud to myself. But my victory was short lived. When my hearing came back I heard grunting from the pile of smoke. A dark figure was barely visible from the smoke.

"_Damn it, these bastards don't die easy."_

I thought. I gripped my bat getting ready for another round. The blaze guy now looked like he was madder then ever. Fire around him was a mile high, ice was instantly melting. He was walking along the bank of the lake. I was in deep shit now.

"Not many people can survive this long in a fight with me." He said getting closer. I backed up a bit farther. I didn't have the energy to summon more lightning. I quickly reached my arm around into my pack and pulled out Tony's gun. I aimed it right at him. He laughed.

"You really think that little contraption can harm me. It won't even leave a scratc.." He said before I pulled the trigger. Huge bang filled the air. The bullet went into his head between the eyes. He dropped to the ground face first in the snow. Bits of orange blood splattered everywhere. The rods that orbited him fell and sizzled into the snow.

"Why didn't I think of do that earlier?" I asked myself feeling like a complete idiot. I walked over to his dead body and kicked it. "Better be sure he is dead."

I shot another round into the head. Putting the gun away I started hearing a pinging sound coming from my pack.

"The hell?" I said putting my bat down and taking out the emitter. It looked like a tablet, had the stark industries logo on the side, the screen showed a radar screen with a single green blip not too far from me. I smiled.

"It is a tracker. Must be honed in on Jarvis's frequency." I said. Finally some good news.


	15. Waking up to surprises

**Chapter 14**

**Waking up to surprises**

**(Dustin's P.O.V)**

**I was wo**ken up with a huge jolt. Lots of thunderous booms filled and shook the air. Mixed in with the booms was someone with a feminine voice humming the dynamite tone.

I was back in Tony's workshop, on a queen sized bed with a monitor beeping. My head was hurting bad, I could see that I wasn't alone.

Endra was in front of a mirror changing her hoodie.

She had pale skin, black bra, putting on a purplish black hoodie, dragon design on the back, small eyes on the hood part. She was humming the tune to dynamite as she changed.

_Well that is a great site to wake up to, well at lest you didn't wake up in a cave with bat shit on you._

Ted said. Glad to know he still had a sense of humor. I quickly patted my chest. Arc reactor was still there. I was still in minecraftia.

Endra was zipping up her hoodie when she noticed I was awake. She quickly ran over and gave me a bone crushing hug. I struggled to breath.

"Good to see you too Endra" I said wheezing. Felt like every bone in my chest was about to break.

_Damn she is strong, do not get on her bad side if you want to live._

Ted said. He did make me wonder. Why was she so strong? Does she lift weights or what?

"I thought I lost you for a minute." She said as tears rolled down her eyes. I patted her pack and hugged back. She noticed I was wheezing she let go just as quickly.

"It would take a lot more then that to get rid of me." I said catching my breath. "How long was I out?" I asked. Thunder keeps booming outside.

"About 3 days sir, or about an hour in our time." Jarvis said. "Consider yourself lucky you woke up at all. You used up a lot of your soul energy."

"Nice to know I got a good time tracker. Thanks Jarvis" I said rubbing my head. The thunder outside dimmed down to not so deafening.

"Your welcome sir." He said. Never got tired of hearing Jarvis say that. "And Selena is here. Lost contact with her about 5 minutes before you woke up." Jarvis informed. My eyes widened

"What is she doing here?" I said quickly got up out of bed. Endra looked confuses.

"Who is Selena?" She asked.

"A friend of mine." I answered. I walked over to the display screens.

"Where is she? Is she alright?" I asked Jarvis. I typed very fast on the holographic keyboard. It went away and showed a holographic radar map of the surrounding area up to 200 blocks away. Kind of hard to make out what it was. Lucky me Jarvis surveyed and he changed it to a 3d layout if the area. Couldn't create entities but blips are just as good.

The house was at the center of the map, it showed the river, bridge, small bit of the snow forest but not much. It was divided into several smaller sections that I can enlarge or shrink if needed.

A small green blip was moving slow away from a lake of ice. A few dozen red blips where scattered across the map. Guessing the green one was her.

"She is near a ice lake last time I got a signal from her. She was fighting a guy who can control fire. Nothing in my data banks about a person who can control fire in this world." Jarvis said.

"She must of pissed off a humanized blaze or something from the nether." Endra said looking at the map. She waved her hand through it to see if it was real. It blurred a bit as her hand went through it. She was really confused. A caught a glimpse of a small healed cut along her wrist area.

"Jarvis, enlarge sector five a bit please" I asked. I was focuses on the sector the green blip was in. the area cut out and the rest vanished away. The area I was focuses on enlarged to a sorta of scale size.

A few red blips where getting close to the green one. Slowly moving away from them and closer to the edge of the map.

"How is this possible?" she asked looking at the map like it was some form of alien technology. Well technically here it is considered alien technology. I didn't know how they worked and I never asked.

"Tony built holographic projectors in his workshop. He uses them mainly to experiment on what would happen when he did something to the suit, redesign it, and make it." I explained. Endra still stood there puzzled. "Jarvis projects 3D light imagine. There are several devises around this room that allows him to do what. Lots of complicated stuff. Hard to explain" I said. The red dots where now following and surrounding the green one.

"Jarvis please tell me that the green blip on here isn't Selena?" I asked. There was a small buffering on the map. The dots turned into 3D graphic images of living things. I frowned when I saw the green dot look a lot like Selena. She had on a pack, her bat in her hands, and looked very exhausted.

"Unfortunately, it is Selena." Jarvis said. He was right. The red dots turned into spiders, zombies, a few skeletons with bows, and a green thing. 15 entities in all. Can't remembered what they where called. "She is about five minutes away from here." Jarvis informed. I quickly waved my hand and it all disappeared.

"She won't make it in time" I said walking toward the the assembly area. "Jarvis load up the mark six. I'm going to save her." I said. The mark 6 glowed a bit in it's tube before sliding back then straight down.

"Your not seriously going out there are you? You just woke up and you already want to get into a fight?" Endra asked.

"She saved my ass more then once. Figured that I return the favor." I said walking on the platform. The floor opened, the boots and a lot of machines came up. I stepped into them as the machines assembled the rest of the armor around me. Fastened the boots into place then worked on the legs. I held my hands out and the machines put the gauntlets on.

"Why don't you use your regular suit?" She asked. The arms segments where placed then fastened.

"It needs a break. I can't rely on a single suit to save my life." I replied. The chest and back pieces where assembled on. A glowing triangular arc reactor glowed. All the machines but two went back down. The neck and final head piece where assembled into place.

"Sir, It is unwise to be fighting in your condition. We don't know if you'll black out again." Jarvis informed. The floor went back to normal and part of the roof opened up. Weather outside was clear, few clouds in the sky.

"Don't worry. I won't use advanced extremis." I said. Endra looked down with disappointment. I walk over and lift her chin up. I looked her deep in her purple eyes.

"It's okay baby girl, I'll be careful." I said in a calming voice. A small smile came across her face.

"I believe you. Do me a favor and come back alive and in one piece." She asked. I smile and giver her a quick kiss on the lips before standing back.

"I will." I said before The face plate went down. Display screens showed up. 3D interface, radar in the corner, armor status in the other, compass with a map near the radar, energy levels, weapons systems, armor integrity.

I started up the thrusters and went shooting out of the workshop. It seemed to handle a little bit harder then my regular suit but then again, I was use to my regular suit.

"You sure you want to do this sir, you just woke up and you want to go and fight in your condition? The odds of surviving even with the mark six is 167 to one." Jarvis asked. I passed over the bridge.

"Yes Jarvis, I need to help her out. She is my friend. You never leave a friend for dead" I said. closing in on Selena's last known position. Jarvis zoomed in. She was swinging her bat at a crowd of golden armored zombies with swords, few spiders tried to block off her escape route, skeletons prepared to fire, the the green things slowly working there way toward her.

She was in a blue shirt with a few cuts on it, blue sweatpants, her new york Yankees baseball cap, and pink shoes. She looked exhausted, looked to be in pain.

"Sir, it seems she has gotten herself into quite a bit of trouble." Jarvis observed. She took a few steps back before tripping on a spider.

It jumped on her as she went falling on her back. She help it up with one hand while keeping the venomous fangs away with her bat. Bits of light green venom dripped onto her shirt.

_Well this is going to be one hell of a fight. Well at lest you get to kill an oldest video game nemesis._

Ted said. I hate to agree with him but he is right, this is going to be a pretty bad fight. 15 against one. Even with the mark six it is still risky.

"I can see that Jarvis. Get ready for a fight. I'm not going easy on them" I said. I was less then 20 blocks away when they started hearing the roar of my thrusters. They all looked up at me as I flew from over the snow covered trees. I put one hand out in front of me and blasted the spider off of Selena.

It went flying into and knocking down a zombie. I landed on the ground, slamming my right fist into the ground. I stand up with both my repulsors charged and aiming at different mobs.

"You jerks messed with the wrong human. Now you have to deal with me." I said in a deep voice from the suits speakers. Few zombies got closer. I fired a warning shot into a tree. It created a small explosion but they weren't scaring that easy.

"Good to see that your alive and kicking" She whispered. My face plate came up.

"When I tell you to run, I want you to run as fast as you can away from here. Toward the direction I came from. Don't stop, don't look back. Just run. I'll explain everything later." I whisper to Selena before the faceplate went back down.

A skeleton drew back there bow and fired. It bounced off and scratched my faceplate. I fired one of the repulsors at him. It it flying and made it break into individual bones. The zombies started running toward me. I kicked one and looked back at Selena.

"Run now." I said before a zombie jumped on my back and started hitting and biting my suit. I reached back and grabbed a hold of him, I flipped him over my shoulder and slammed him into the ground. I saw Selena run a few feet before looking back.

"I won't leave you to fight alone!" she yelled pulling out a gun_. _I punched another zombie from the side. Skeleton's arrows zoomed past and almost hit Selena. She fired at them. The skeleton dropped dead and broke apart.

"I'll be fine. Just go!" I yelled through the speakers. A zombie ran up close and tried to slice me. I grabbed the sword, elbowed him in the face, and stabbed him with his own sword. Another zombie kicked me over a spider. I saw Selena run toward the house. The spider jumped on me as the zombies piled closer and on top of one another. Pinning me down on the ground.


	16. Pushed to the limit

**Chapter 15**

**Pushed to the limit**

**(Authors note: Happy Halloween everyone. Here is a special Halloween update for you, Enjoy.)**

**I wa**s buried under over 10 zombies. Pinned to the ground. They kept biting and stabbing at the armor with there gold swords. I was grunting inside, trying to get back up. My 3d interface was blocked by zombie bodies. A flashing red light appeared on the display screen.

"We got a breach in the right forearm. They are chewing through the armor with remarkable speeds and strength" Jarvis noted. The upper right forearm of the 3d suit model flashed red. Small puncture but if you give them enough time it would be serious.

"Jarvis activate the thrusters. Put them to the max." I ordered. With a flash of light I shot out of the pile of zombies I had one clinging to my back. I reached back and threw him back to the ground.

They all quickly got up and started walking toward me again. They where all green rotten skinned, smelled like a skunk crawled into them and died, pure black soulless eyes, light green torn shirt, blue torn pants, yellow teeth, no nose, bits of blood dripping from there teeth.

I shot back and punched one of the skeletons into the ground. I turn around and fire a repulsor at a zombie. It sent them back a few feet and into a spider. I hear a sizzling from my side. I quickly turn back around to see a flashing green creature near me.

It was standing up right, flaked with green, light green, black. Fore legs, forever frowning face, cubed, flashed white a bit making a hissing sound. Like it was going to explode. I cross my arms in front of my face as it explodes. I slammed into a tree. The 3D Interface went fuzzy for a bit.

"That hurt." I said getting up. "So that's a creeper." Skeletons fired more arrows at me. A arrow bounced off my shoulder. I activated the shoulder launcher. A small device extended into view from my left shoulder. Little red circles targeted the faces of over 5 mobs. It fired it's rounds quietly. The mobs dropped dead on the spot. I look around to see more zombies and skeletons. The moon was barely up yet the sun was gone.

_This is going to be a long night. Lucky you are able to go to the bathroom in your suit._

Ted said. The mobs just kept coming and coming. Like if I kill one, two more show up but if I don't kill that one then I got three to deal with.

I fired more repulsors at them. It kept hitting there heads. I couldn't resist but to say something stupid and witty everyone in there right mind would say.

"Head shot" Another came from the side. Another repulsor to the head sending them flying back, "Head shot", Another one ran toward me from the trees. I fired another repulsor and exploded his head. Blood splattered all over my armor. "Head shot"I said laughing.

_Someone enjoys killing zombies. Quick, skeletons to your left._

Ted said. I look left to see a few skeleton fire a ton of arrows at me. Most bounced off my suit but a few stuck in. I broke the arrows off and fired a repulsor at every one of them. They all collapsed into tons of bones when it hit. I started beating my chest.

"I got all night you undead corpses" I said. A spider jumped down from the top of a tree to try to get me. I fired a repulsor and sent him flying. A zombie came running toward me with a sword above his head.

I punched him in the chest so hard my hand went all the way through his armor and out the other side. He dropped his sword as I pulled my arm back. He dropped to the ground dead again. Red blood covered my arm. Two more zombies came charging at me.

I kick one into the ground as the other missed and slashed harmlessly into the dirt. Grabbing there sword I sliced there head off and threw it into the head of a creeper. More mobs kept showing up.

My armor wasn't in the best shape. Tons of bite marks, blast marks, dents, this wasn't going to be easy, but with every mob I kill, it is one less mob chasing Selena.

A zombie picked up the sword from the creeper head and charged at me. I try dodging it but the sword scratched the area near the reactor. I fired a repulsor at him. More zombies started charging toward me.

I put my right arm in front of me. Red circles flashed around a few of the mobs chests. Rocket symbol flashed in the right corner near the weapons systems. The sides of the gauntlet raised up a bit and folded back. Few armor piercing rockets fired from sides of the gauntlet.

It went into there armor and flashed a red light before exploding. Bit of blood splattered on my faceplate as the limbs scattered the area. I try to wipe off the blood. A spider slightly smaller then the others jumped on my back and knocked me down.

I screamed in pain as it's fangs went through my armor and in my skin. It felt like my whole backside had fallen on thousands of Legos. A skeleton stood over me and was about to fire. I reached up and fired a repulsor blast in it's face. I shot behind me, my backside became lighter. I picked myself up to get punched by a zombie while an arrow found it's way in between brake flaps. I fired a repulsor at them both.

"Power at 95%." Jarvis informed.

A zombie jumped on my back from behind and broke his gold sword on my head. Screen went fuzzy for a bit. Skeletons kept shooting arrows at me. I grabbed the zombie and threw him into the skeletons. I fired a repulsor at them.

"Think it's time to leave before the armor gets in even worse shape." I said activating the thrusters. I got all of 40 feet off the ground before it stopped mid air. I look down to see a girl standing near a row of trees with webs out of there finger tips and on my boots.

"Where do you think your going? the party is just getting started." she said with a sly smile. Other mobs around the area started running way from her. Even the creepers where going away.

She was about six foot one, pale skin, red eyes, blue skirt and leggings, light blue shirt with a black widow spider design on it, long blonde hair, small fangs in her mouth, about C-cup chest, looked no older then 15 years old.

_Holy crap. Another anime girl! If there is a god, then he loves you. I'll be going nuts and wishing we could never leave._

Ted said. Clenching the webs, she slammed me to the ground, wrapping my legs in even more web.

"Ouch, that hurt." I said. I couldn't move my legs at all. I tried to rip them off but the webs where too strong

_He must be a vengeful god with a twisted sense of humor. Forget the girls now, Don't care how hot they are. I want to live._

"Thrusters offline." Jarvis informed. The area around my legs and feet where flashing red. the webbing must of some how disabled the trusters. maybe blocked them or clogged them or something.

"Jarvis, how was she able to do what?" I asked. A green scanning light went up and down her body on my display screen as she got closer . It flashed then a readable screen popped up. Showing her vitals, circulatory system, skeleton, and a bit of weird veins that weren't human.

The only things different about her from normal human standers was a web producing organ, normally found in web building spiders, near her right kidney, pushing against her intestines. An small organ that makes a neural toxin in the back of her throat,small barbed hairs on all over her,veins that transport the web to small yet unnoticeable holes in her finger tips, and a few veins that flowed into her teeth and saliva producing organ.

"It seems she is a humanized spider. I learned what they are, how to identify them from what silk told me and when I scanned her. There webs are stronger then steel yet very flexible and sticky." Jarvis explained. She walked closer as I struggled to get the webs off. The fingers of the suits gauntlets stuck to the webs.

"I heard of what you did to that elite endermen. That's why I'm taking a few precautions." She said walking closer. I pulling a lot harder, trying to get my hand free to shoot her. She sprayed more webs from her finger tips and stuck my hands to my legs.

"I waited for the right time to attack, when you where getting exhausted and tired from attacking the petty mobs." She said getting even closer.

"Wonder what your pretty face looks like." She said reaching for the top of the faceplate. I was scrolling through ideas I could try. Then it remembered something I could do.

"Jarvis, run a electrical current through the skin of the suit. Use up no more then 3%. No arguing, Give her a little jolt." I ordered. The battery level went down to 89%. When her hand hit the faceplate a ton of electrical sparks flew. She pulled her hand back and was shaking it.

Something tony doesn't know and I found out is that you could run a electrical current through the shell of the suit and have it not hurt you if your insulated properly. Found out the hard way with a few wires, a piece of my armor plating, a car battery, and way too much time on my hands. Long story short, I got electrocuted and it hurt like hell for about a week.

"Feisty one you are. Won't go down without a fight." She said wrapping me in more webs. My arms stuck to my sides and covered my faceplate. I couldn't move or see anything.

"Much better." She said. "where were we? Oh, I remember." grabbing the top of the web covered faceplate. I squirmed and moved as much as I could. Hoping to wiggle my way free.

_Come on man. You smeared bigger and badder things this her on the bottom of your boot. You must have something up your sleeve that she won't expect._

Ted said. He was right. There must be something I can do. But what? I stopped moving to think for a second.

The electric current seemed to do nothing against the webs. Must be resistant to low voltage currents. Wonder how well it would stand up to a high voltage electrical discharge?

"Jarvis, I need you to prepare an arc blast, I don't want excuses. Just do it." I ordered as the spider girl ripped the faceplate off of my and threw it aside. The moon was over the tree line.

"The prince of the iron men, last of your kind." she said walking her fingers along my forehead and my hair a bit. She licked her lips as her fingers walked across my head .

"Wonder what you taste like?" She said digging her nails into my skin. I screamed loudly in pain as blood came out, helpless and couldn't do anything. She drew her fingers back and licked my blood off of her nails.

"Delicious." she said wiping more blood from my head and licking it off of her fingers. A small whirling and crackling came from everywhere in my suit. Smoke started coming out of everywhere in the web. I was able to move my arms and legs a bit more.

"What's going on?" she asked as white hot sparks flew out of burning holes in the web. My right arm got free and I reached over and grabbed my faceplate.

"I may not be the smartest or strongest one here, that doesn't mean I shouldn't give up." I said slamming the faceplate on. Sparks exploded from everywhere through holes in the webs as they caught on fire. Few sparks found there way past my faceplate and onto my skin. Burned bad but not too bad.

A huge explosion of sparks and electrical fire flew out of the triangular reactor and all over the spider girl. She screamed as sparks flashed all over and burned her. I fired both repulsors to get her off.

She went flying on her back. The webs on me where burnt and crispy. I got up and dusted them off of me. My faceplate fell down as I got up.

"Power at 75%." Jarvis informed. I started walking closer to the spider girl. Her body was full of blisters and burns. She started crawling away when I stepped on her back with my right foot and readied a repulsor to fire at her head.

"Give me a reason not to." I said as the repulsor charged up. She looked back at me and said in a very scared tone.

"Please, Have mercy?" she pleaded with a lot of fear in her eyes. She didn't expect that big of a fight from me. What was I going to do?

_Hell no! She slammed you to the ground, wrapped you in webbing, ripped your faceplate off, and licked your blood from her fingers. Show no mercy, shoot the bitch!_

Ted yelled at me. Though he was right. She did try to kill me, but on the other hand. What would be accomplished if I killed her in cold blood. I got every advantage right now.

"Damn it." I swore to myself lowering my hand and getting off her back. She got on two feet and faced me. If I killed her then it would haunt me. Hope I'm making a good chose.

"Listen well spider creep." I said pent up with held back anger. She stopped me there.

"It's Syra. I have a name, Ouch" She said grabbing her arm. It was very badly burnt and blistered. "Son of a bitch."

"Well then. Listen well Syra. I'm letting you live for now, in return you must leave and never return. If I see you or any mob harm another human, then I will show no mercy." I said pointing toward the forest. "Consider yourself lucky that I'm a good prince."

_Seriously! You going to let her walk away. Where's the fun in that. I swear we are going to die very painfully and slowly here. Only a matter of time. You wait and see._

Ted said. At the moment I don't care what he says. I rather have my honor and dignity then to be feared by everyone here. I'm already feared but that is beside the point.

"Okay, I'm going. I swear I won't hurt any more humans for a while." She said lifting her hands and walking away from me. Obviously she was in a lot of pain from the arc blast. I would offer some burn cream but I have none on me.

"Going to take weeks for this to heal." she complained from beyond the tree line. I almost felt bad for her. Key word, almost. The sun was starting to come up behind me. The mobs in the forest all looked at me. I readied a repulsor blast and aimed it at them.

"You guys want go another round. I can go all day." I boasted as a shot a warning blast into the air above there heads. The mobs started running into each other to get away from me. It was kind of funny to see.

"Well looks like they won't be messing with me for a while." I said starting to walk toward the house. My armor was in terrible shape but better them the first time. Faceplate was gone, few bite marks dented in the armor, few holes, tones of dents from the arrows, stuck burnt web remains and two holes in the back of the suit.

I grabbed my faceplate and kept walking. Everything hurt badly. A cold chill ran down my spine. But not frosty cold chill. More like ghostly like.

"You shall do just fine, in time." A feminine whispered into my ear. I turn around to see no one was there. Just a lot of dead mobs and small blast holes. I filled in the holes with dirt laying around and went back to walking home. To be welcomed with two big hugs.


End file.
